Fading
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Something is clearly happening to Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt. But it's not exactly something that she, or anyone who knows her for that matter, could have expected. Sequel to What Brothers Are For.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to find Dick staring at me.

"What? Have you never seen anyone who's half Light Fey before?" "No. I've known someone who's half Light Fey for 12 years. But that's not why I'm staring at you."

He picks up what looks like scales off the floor and hands them to me.

"Do you know what these are?" "I should. They're...from my wings. The only reason I would be losing these is if a strong emotion were affecting me. I think I know what emotion it is. It's something that Fey aren't the best at dealing with." My voice softens. "Grief."

He sits down next to me. "I know you miss him. But, as I've said before, he never really left you."

I nod. "I know he didn't. But...I don't know how to deal with the fact that it seems like the pain is getting worse every day. The fact I'm shedding wing-scales is proof of that. I know you're there to ease the pain, as my brother, as well as you can but...It just hurts so much you'd think he died yesterday when, in reality, it's been a little more than 5 months." I whisper under my breath. "In a perfect world he'd still be here*"

He smiles, doing one of the many things he can to cheer me up. "And where you go he'll be there with you Forever he'll be right here with you**"

Dick knows I'm big on music and he's also very familiar with it. He's been there for all 7 concerts I've given. One of them was at his wedding. Anyway, besides singing, I play guitar and write my own songs. I've been playing guitar since I was 4 and, out of the many songs I've performed, I especially like ones with awesome guitar solos.

Oh. Almost forgot to mention this. Fey is the preferred term for fairy these days. The fact that I can fly really should go without saying. I also know a good deal of magic and enchantments. Before you ask, no, I don't use a wand. I don't need to. Don't need to say anything either.

Need to go back again, don't I? The person I lost was my Father. Please don't make me talk about him. Just thinking about him hurts. I never knew my Mom but I did find out about her recently. I also found out that Puck is in my family tree and I'm a princess. Not taking the throne though. Mainly because, if I did, I'd have to stay with my people. I may not get it until I'm 18 and 17 now but my height will tell you otherwise.

I am...finally 5 feet tall. I can't help but grin on discovering that. Look, Dad, your flower's growing. I rub my silver heart-shaped locket that I wear every day. I still love you, Dad. I always will.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Babs, Dick's wife who's felt like a sister since the day we met, and Kaylee***, my cousin, come our way. Kaylee has more Fey blood than I do. It's obvious by her height. Despite the fact she's 8 years old, she's eighteen inches tall. I recently found her and, like me, she can speak Ancient Fey. My Dad taught me that language along with everything I know about the heritage that Kaylee and I have. Dick also knows some Ancient Fey words. The language may be a little complicated but it's kind of comforting hearing him speak it. I know a lot more languages than he does though. In fact, I know every language including animals.

I should probably tell you more about my cousin, shouldn't I? Unlike me, she can't tuck in her wings. Hers are purple, like her eyes, and they have navy blue edges. They respond to her emotions. In case you were wondering about my wings, well, they're a lot more colorful. I have every color of the rainbow on mine because I was born on Christmas under the rainbow colored light of the Wishing Star. Back to Kaylee. She has waist length dark brown hair. We obviously have quite a few things in common. My hair is waist length too but it's brown and, instead of purple, I have hazel eyes.

Kaylee looks up at me. "Hey H. What have you got planned today?" "Nothing much...Besides checking in at the Watchtower, I mean." She grins. "Cool. I was wondering if I was going to go back there." "Well, now you know." I show her my identity card. Her grin widens. "You're part of the Justice League. That is so cool!" I can't help but grin wider too. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome, isn't it?"

It's not long before we're ready to go. Since I don't know if Kaylee can breathe in space, I conjure up a [teleport-vial] that will get us to the Watchtower. The distance it will be taking us is pretty far, so conjuring it took quite a bit of energy out of me. I crunch it under my foot, feeling grateful that my magic made it so our appearance won't draw attention. We'll be appearing in an empty part of the Watchtower.

It takes a while for us to appear. When we do get there, my grin widens. It feels good to be back.

* * *

*Simple Plan's Perfect World (modified slightly)  
**Simple Plan's Meet You There (modified slightly)  
***see Little Wing's for Kaylee's first appearance


	2. Chapter 2

With my cousin, I look around the Watchtower. It's not long before we find Superman and Flash. We end up speaking in unison. "You guys miss me?"

Flash grins. "Hey Kaylee! Welcome back! Nice to see you too C. Bolt."

Superman smiles and I feel a slight pang of longing sting me. I don't think I know why but, when he smiles, it reminds me, in a way, of my Dad. I feel certain that a few more scales have fallen from my wings. I hope he didn't notice. I don't think he did because he speaks up. "That's not a question just us should answer."

They lead us into a familiar room. What are they...Oh.

I can't help but grin at the sight that meets my eyes. All the Justice Leaguers (except Batman, Bruce must be busy) have smiles on their faces as they welcome us back.

I clear my throat. "I guess you guys want one of us to make a speech. I've never been very good at speech making but I can think of something short to say for the both of us. It's good to be back."

I'm handed a box. "I found this in Metropolis. I decided to save it for you until you came back. Kaylee, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

She smiles. "It's O.K."

I thank Superman and open the box to find a journal. Why did he give me...My breath catches in my throat and a sharp pang of longing stings me. I'd know that handwriting anywhere. "T-This is my Father's handwriting."

Unable to even begin dealing with the pain I find myself feeling, but knowing I can't up here, I have Kaylee follow me to a private place. She seems a little reluctant but she agrees, knowing that what I desperately need is not on the Watchtower.

It's not long before, with the journal in my right hand, I'm back at Dick's place with Kaylee. A sudden realization has also come to me. Clark, why were you in my Dad's study?

Dick looks at us. "That was a short visit."

I nod as I feel more wing-scales fall. He must have noticed them falling. "H are you O.K?" I shake my head and ask him if we can talk in private. Kaylee nods and, shortly, Dick and I are alone in the room. We both sit down on the couch.

He reassuringly squeezes my hand but only for a second. "H, I saw your Dad die. It was like I was looking through your horrified eyes. I'm so sorry."

I rub my locket and nod as I feel more wing-scales fall. My voice gets smaller. "It saw it too. It hurts so much, but I saw it. I also felt a sharp pang of longing on the Watchtower. Clark gave me this..." I hand him the journal. "And I saw my Dad's handwriting in it. Did he know the pain it would cause me because of what h-happened to him? Does he know that my Father's d..." I can't seem to bring myself to say it.

"Well..." He seems almost hesitant. "Just say it already." "He does know. I told him about you in [Mother-Nurse's] waiting room." "No wonder Bruce didn't know. I guess Clark put in the article about my interview only what he learned during it. Either that or you didn't tell Bruce I'm an orphan. Please tell me it's the former." I feel more wing-scales falling.

He sighs. "Are you going to be mad at me if I..." "It's the latter, isn't it?" "Yes, I'm sorry. But, as you know, I told him about your..." "Please don't finish that. I didn't lose him. You told me he's in my heart because no one we truly love ever leaves us completely. That and you know how much he meant to me." I still feel wing-scales falling. Dick picks one of them up. He looks shocked. "What is it?" He hands it to me. My eyes widen at the sight.

The colors are starting to fade.

"Dick, I know what this means. It means..." My voice gets smaller. "The grief is slowly tearing me apart. I told you the pain was getting worse."


	3. Chapter 3

He looks at me. "Is there anything that can be done for this?" "I hate to admit this, especially to you, but I don't know. I just know I'm scared. That I'm not sure how to face it." "Don't exactly blame you for that. I may have been told that the pain from your non-physical wound will be raw all your life but I wasn't expecting anything like this. Then again, I don't know all that much about Fey." "Well, I'd tell you more but there's something serious happening right now. I mean, for me, this really isn't good. Especially when you consider something that both of us know. My wings make me who I am. So who can blame me for being frightened? I don't think I can make myself tell the news to anyone who knows about my wings. I'm not sure I want you telling them either. Even though I know that one of us has to."

I look down and rub my locket. I find myself whispering in Ancient Fey. "[Dad, I know you never left me but it still feels like you did.]" I clear a lump from my throat and start singing. "...In the blink of an eye I never got to say Goodbye Like a shooting star flying across the room*" I burst into tears. An anguished scream breaks free from me. "I need you here Dad! Can't you see I'm broken? You weren't supposed to leave me!" I start to shake. Wing-scales start falling too. "You're not gone Dad. You can't be. You need to be here. Not just in my heart but here." I bite my lip, feeling like I can't stop crying.

As my brother, Dick tries to comfort me. "He is here. I've told you he never left. He's always going to be here. Here for his flower." He hands me the tissues which I soak with the many, many tears I shed.

Every one of them is bittersweet. Every single stupid tear. I hate having to cry so much. Hate having so many wing-scales fall. I fall asleep that night feeling nothing but broken.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you I wish that I could tell you something To take it all away**

I can't stand seeing my little sister so broken hearted. So devastated.

H, I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this kind of pain. You don't deserve it. It's not something that I want for you. Something that, as your big brother, I wish I could have prevented from happening to you. But, unfortunately, I couldn't. At least, I can still be here for you because, as your brother, that's one of the many things I'm supposed to be.

I notice she's tossing back and forth. Got to be having a nightmare. As gently as I can, I try to wake her up feeling certain what it's about. The event that has caused her so much pain. The event I saw as if I was looking through her horrified eyes. Her Father's death.

She eventually wakes up and stares at me. For a second, I see a haunted look on her face. I can tell my hunch on the nightmare was right. Seeming just so broken, with more wing-scales falling, she hugs me. Given her pain, how can I not hug her back?

Exactly. You'd do the same, wouldn't you? Well, I hope you would. I hope that you know that families are always there for each other. No matter what happens to any member.

Later, just before I start my "night shift", I look at the wing-scales H shed. The colors on them, they're really fading. I can still make them out pretty easily. The wing-scale I'm holding right now is mostly blue but there's a little bit of green on the edges.

I don't feel at all sure what to do with any of the wing-scales but, before I can do anything, Babs enters the room. She obviously noticed what I was holding. I find myself feeling somewhat reluctant as I fill her in. I guess she's not sure what to say because she just nods. I can't exactly blame her for not feeling sure what to say especially about something like this. I mean, she's known H for a lot less time than I have.

I remember the look I saw on her face when she learned from me that H was half Fey. A mixture of shock and awe. It's not every day I see her with a look like that on her face.

I remember asking Clark if he believed in fairies. The look on his face...Juvenile as this sounds, I wish I had a camera.

H's [wing-secret] even surprised Alfred and that man is hardly ever surprised.

Now the look on Bruce's face when he saw H's wings...That was priceless. I hardly ever see him with a look like that on his face.

I remember I just sounded so nonchalant when I told them the truth about H's wings. I know why I sounded that way. It's because I, better than anyone no doubt, am used to something like that.

But I'm pretty sure I'm not ready to even begin getting used to the current situation I face. Actually, I know I'm not ready to face this situation. Not ready to face the fact that my little sister's grief is tearing her apart. And I'm not sure if anything I do will make her feel better. That's another thing I know I'm not ready to face.

* * *

*Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon (ever so slightly modified)  
**Simple Plan's Save You


	4. Chapter 4

I find myself waking up the next morning, tears flowing down my face, with a jolt. "No! Not again! Dad!" I feel more wing-scales falling. I notice the tissues aren't too far away from me.

After wiping my eyes, I can see Kaylee and Dick looking at me. Kaylee ends up speaking first. "H are you..." I think she noticed the fact that I'm shedding wing-scales. She picks one up and her eyes widen. "The colors of your wings are fading. H, show us your wings." I feel reluctant but I do show them.

Dick's eyes widen. "They're really fading. It looks like they're starting to turn gray. What will happen if they turn completely gray?" "I...I...Guys, I don't know." I rub my locket feeling scared and for a good reason. "May I..." "Dick, I don't know if it will help but I'm sure you know that you should touch them really gently." "Well, yeah, I do know that. This will be the third time that I've touched them."

I feel reassurance and comfort in his touch.

"And...I still can't think of the right word to describe how they feel. But the first two touches felt different than this one did. And, unlike the second one, this one didn't do anything for them." I nod. Kaylee smiles. "What if I were to touch them?"

I sit down on the floor, a half-hearted smile on my face. Unlike Dick's first touch, Kaylee's hand doesn't shake for a second and she isn't tentative as she does so. Plus, instead of friendship, I feel the same things that I felt in Dick's third touch. "My touch didn't do anything either. H, I'm sorry." "It's O.K."

_No_, I think, _it's not. It's really not. The prospect of having my wings turn gray and knowing that my brother and cousin can't do anything for it is definitely not O.K. But I'm sure it's not O.K for them either._

I know that I feel slightly better when I sing so, ever so softly, I sing my Requiem for a Father. Dick's heard it before but Kaylee hasn't heard me sing.

When I finish the song, she looks at me. "That was beautiful." "Thanks. I wrote it myself." Her eyes widen. "You write your own songs? That's so cool!" Despite myself, I smile. "I'm really glad you think that. I play guitar too." She grins. "Who taught you how to play. May you play it for us?" "In answer to your first question, my Dad taught me and, yeah, I'll play my guitar for you guys."

I grab it, then play and sing Simple Plan's Meet You There. I considered Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me but I wanted to perform a song with more awesome guitar solos. Dick and Kaylee have big grins on their faces. Once I finish it, he tells me, at the same time as Kaylee, that was awesome. My smile gets a little wider. "Well, I had a really good audience." Dick asks for an encore. I have no doubt in my mind which song I should choose this time. It's one that means a lot to me. On My Father's Wings.

"...And I can feel his heartbeat still and I will do great things On my Father's wings..."

After I finish the song, I explain a little bit why it means so much to me. He smiles. "That's why you chose it for your first concert?" "Yeah. But Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me, well, that song was for more than just my Dad. It was for anybody who's in someone's heart."

I know Dick will get what I mean when I said that. He'll know that it was for his parents. Which explains why his smile widens into a full blown grin. I've even performed that song for than once so who can blame him for grinning? I can't seem to grin back though. I also end up learning that the music that I used didn't do anything for my wings.

Nothing's working. That definitely doesn't rock in the slightest. It totally blows. I remember [Mother-Nurse's] words when she gave me my locket and a wry smile crosses my face. So much for not dwelling on his death. Feel like I can't remember his life.

I bite my lip as an extremely sharp pang of longing stings me and more wing-scales fall. Words come from me in a voice I know is broken, sad, and small. "Doing the best I can Trying to move on Trying to look towards the future But I can't help looking back Can't you see me Struggling Fighting I try each day to fight for tomorrow But I'm lost in yesterday I try to hold on But I'm slipping How can I gain What I never felt I had I'm scarred and broken So confused Seems I can't help but feel blue Light shines down But I can't seem to feel it When will my pain go away I want to find a way to let it go But how can I After all these days To fight it off All I can do Is the best I can So that's what I do As I try Each and every day To Move On"

My voice softens and I whisper in Ancient Fey.

"[I still can't believe you're gone  
It's not something I want to face  
As the tears fall from my eyes  
People say you're in a better place  
How do they know that anyway?  
I feel like telling them

Don't you know what he meant to me?  
Don't you know he was my world?  
With him gone I still stand here  
With my thoughts all in a whirl  
Can't you see I miss him  
From the tears I cry  
My Dad was everything to me

I've had people tell me he never left  
So why do I still feel this way  
Why do I feel so sad  
When I want to be happy  
I may wear a smile  
But my eyes are full of tears  
And I feel like screaming

Don't you know what he meant to me?  
Do you know he was my world?  
With him gone I still stand here  
With my thoughts all in a whirl  
Can't you see I miss him  
From the tears I cry  
My Dad was everything to me]"

I feel tears and wing-scales falling. I really don't like shedding either, but especially the latter.

* * *

Kaylee's P.O.V

* * *

I hear the pain behind my cousin's Ancient Fey whisper. She may be 5 feet tall but, right now, it's as if she's smaller than I am. I may not have known her for very long but I definitely have my reasons for really not liking having to see her like this. Mainly because she's family. Because she's my cousin. As far as other reasons go, well, I really shouldn't have to explain.

I see her finally look up and in her hazel eyes I can see tears. I watch her futilely wipe them away again and again. H, I really wish there was something I could do for this. I pick up one of the more recently shed wing-scales and my eyes widen.

Dick, noticing my reaction no doubt, is about to ask me what's wrong but I think he noticed what I was holding because his eyes widen. We can both tell that H's wings are slowly, but surely turning gray.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up screaming in Ancient Fey. "[No! Not you too!]" I start to shake, my eyes welling up with tears, feeling more wing-scales falling. When I see Dick, I instantly start to feel a little better. "Thank God. You're here." "Why wouldn't I be? I, as your brother, am supposed to be..." "Because I had a horrible nightmare. I-I dreamed that you died. The same way my Dad did. It was awful!" "Well, as you can see, I'm right here. I'm here for you. Like I've said before, big brothers look out for their little sisters. And I don't think it will hurt to remind you that you're always going to be my little sister."

I nod and, still feeling slightly scared because of the dream, hug him. I feel myself shake a little bit but, as he hugs me back, I eventually stop. "I want you to know That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall Oh you know I'll be there for you*"

A smile slowly spreads across my face. "It's not my time I'm not going There's a fear in me It's not showing** I won't give up." He smiles. "Good. Because you're not giving up for me or anyone. Is that clear?" "Crystal, Sir Grayson."

Babs and Kaylee enter the room. Babs smiles. "Sir Grayson?" "Uh huh. I did say if I was royalty, I'd knight him. Kneel, good sir." "I've got more than enough honor..." "You dare defy the princess?" Kaylee grins. "I'd listen to her if I were you." "Well, I guess there's not much point in arguing then."

It feels weird seeing Dick on one knee for something completely different than the first time I saw him do that. I feel what must be an instinct guiding me on what I should say. "By the power vested in me, I, Hannah Andersen, Princess of the Light Fey, dub thee Sir Grayson. A knight and, to use his other titles, my big brother and honorary friend to the Light Fey. Rise, good sir."

I felt energy come out of me when I named him a knight. Given the state of my wings, I'm not sure that's a good thing.

"Whoa. I feel..." "Very honored, I trust?" "Sure, that works. I already felt that way but still." "So I'm married to a knight of the Light Fey now?" "Yeah. Aren't you the lucky one?" "Well, I already knew I was lucky...but yeah. I just thought you were supposed to use a sword in a knighting ceremony. Not during a Fey one, I take it?" "That obviously has to be the case. I mean, I could feel what must have been an instinct guiding me. It...It must have been from my Mom. I'm not exactly sure what to make of it. Especially when I consider she never got to know me. One more thing. When I named Dick as a knight, I felt energy come out of me. Not a lot but still."

His eyes widen. "Does this mean..." "That you could use magic? I don't think so. I can check though. Give me your hand, if you please." When he does, I don't feel any magic in him. But I do feel light. That's new. I tell him about it. "Well, I am a knight of the Light Fey now. That must be why." "Really? Nah...I only named you one. I'm reasonably sure I could feel it because, as you know, I'm half Light Fey."

I hear Dick's cell phone ring and a smile comes to my face. He has The Dick and Babs Rock, my spin on The Bridal March, as his ringtone. But when I find out who's calling him a pang of longing stings me and I feel more wing-scales fall.

I'm not sure why Bruce would be calling him but I can't help but have wing-scales fall. Mainly because Bruce is like a Father to Dick. I've said that I'm a little bit jealous of the relationship they have. A relationship like that hurts me on the inside.

There's nothing my healing magic can do for this kind of pain, unfortunately. Even though I've wished so hard, so much, that it would. It's not long before the conversation is over and, when it is, Dick looks at me as I barely manage to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. "Don't say you're sorry or ask if I'm O.K. Please. Because..." My voice softens as I feel more wing-scales fall. "Save your sympathy With a brother like you I don't need an enemy***" I look down and sing. "...These wounds don't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just so much that time can not erase****...Wounds so deep they never show They never go away*****"

I hate feeling almost lost in the darkness of my grief. I find myself wanting to be alone. I turn invisible and fly to a secluded spot on the roof. It seems to take some effort to fly but, shortly, I'm visible, feeling wing-scales fall with my tears. I feel my cell phone vibrate. I got a text.

DickinBlue: H, you O.K?  
SingerH: I want to be alone.  
DickinBlue: You can't be what you never were. Your Dad's still with you, remember?  
SingerH: You're missing the point. It hurts so much, he might as well have left me.  
DickinBlue: You know he didn't. He's always going to be with you plus you're always going to have me. I'm coming up there. You can't stop me.  
SingerH: Oh, yes, I can stop you. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves.  
DickinBlue: Well, they're not going to stop me. I know you'd never use any of your tricks to hurt me.  
SingerH: Again, you're missing the point.  
DickinBlue: I'm not exactly missing it. I'm interpreting it in my own way. The way that, as your brother, I'm supposed to interpret it.  
SingerH: Well, some times sisters need their brothers to leave them alone for a while. This is one of those times.  
DickinBlue: H, I'm *not* leaving. I am coming up there whether you like it or not.  
SingerH: Well, I don't like it. I don't like this pain either.  
DickinBlue: It's a pain I am coming up there to help you with.  
SingerH: ...Fine. How do you know where I am anyway?  
DickinBlue: Babs traced you using the technology in your cell phone. As your sister, that's one of the more unique thing she's here for.  
SingerH: I have a good sister then, don't I?  
DickinBlue: Yes, you do and I should know, shouldn't I?  
SingerH: You definitely should and not just because you're brother either.  
DickinBlue: Exactly. I'll be up there before you know it.  
SingerH: Yeah, I know it won't take long especially considering the fact my brother's an acrobat. Make that *the* acrobat.  
DickinBlue: Why, yes, he is. And proud of it. And...he's coooming to get yooou.  
SingerH: Oh heavens. Whatever shall I do?  
DickinBlue: Stay right where you are because he's a cop too.  
SingerH: Lucky me. I have a cop for a brother. You wouldn't arrest your sister, would you?  
DickinBlue: That depends. After all, I'm not just a cop. I'm an honest cop.  
SingerH: Knew that already. Alright, Mr. Honest Cop, may I just say it's a very good thing you're my brother?  
DickinBlue: Yes, you may. Just don't forget that's not all I am.  
SingerH: What makes you think I would?  
DickinBlue: Not sure. But, like I said, I'm coming to get you. Because you're my little sister.

It's not long at all before I see him. He smiles and sits down next to me. "Hey you." "Hey yourself."

I, somewhat reluctantly, tell him that it took some effort to fly up here. That I'm scared of what this could lead to. That I wish I knew what to do for my wings but, unfortunately, I have no idea.

"You should ask [Mother-Nurse] what to do for them." "Can't believe I didn't think about her."

I conjure up a [teleport-vial] that will get both of us to where we need to go and crunch it under my foot.

* * *

*Simple Plan's Save You  
**3 Doors Down It's Not My Time  
***Simple Plan's Last One Standing (modified slightly)  
****Evanescence's My Immortal (modified slightly)  
*****Linkin Park's Easier To Run


	6. Chapter 6

It's not long at all before we arrive there. [Mother-Nurse] shows us into her office. I fill her in.

Concern and sympathy are in her gray-blue eyes as she looks at me. "Oh, you dear [child]. I'm so sorry but my magic can't do anything for that. There are stories told of a Fey who could but I'm afraid she left us. Didn't leave me completely though. She was my Mother. Taught me everything I know. Her name was Lavender. Mine is Violet."

"She taught you well." "Thank you Dick. That means a lot to me. Just so you know, it's not every day that I mention my real name but you two deserve to know. Especially since one of you is a knight of the Light Fey. You definitely earned that honor by the way." "Thanks." "Not a problem. You mean something to more than just the [child] after all." "Yeah, I know that I'm a Fey Renowned Good Guy." "What makes you think I don't know that? I mean, it's not like I gave you a framed certificate saying that you were...Oh, wait a minute. I did give you that and I signed it too." "Just out of curiosity, do all Fey have a mischievous sense of humor?" "Yes, actually. Puck would be the one responsible for that. He rubbed off on a lot of Fey and, as you know, he's in the [child's] family tree."

She grins. "So you're in for it. I'd tell you two more but I must get back to my duty. I'm sure patients will be coming any minute."

I nod, then conjure a [teleport-vial] that will take Dick and I back to his place. I crunch it under my foot after thanking M...Violet.

The last thing I see is her nod and smile. The last thing I hear is her telling me that it wasn't a problem.

Because, instantly, we arrive back at his place. Magic's great, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

I decide to pay my Dad a visit but, knowing I can't do that alone, I have Dick come with me. It's via [teleport-vial] that we arrive at the Metropolis cemetery. I slowly walk to my Dad's grave.

When I get there, I sing Simple Plan's Meet You There. After I finish the song, I find myself breaking down. Feeling anger and grief, I punch his tombstone as hard as I can repeatedly.

Dick actually has to pull me away or, at least, he tries to. I stop him and continue punching. Fey tend to be pretty resilient but it's not long before the pain hits me.

I look at my bloody knuckles. Both of my hands have them. Tears slowly start flowing down my face. Bittersweet and pained ones. "This just makes no sense I can't pick up the pieces* I hate feeling this pain. I hate it. This non-physical wound that I have is so..I don't want to think of a word for it. Don't want to deal with it period."

I look down and whisper under my breath. "I can't deal with it. I know I can't. How am I supposed to take it one day at a time when every day it's getting worse?" "By not dealing with it alone, taking strength from those who are close to you and remembering, along with many other things, no one we truly love ever leaves us completely." "Seems like I keep forgetting that he never left these days."

I use my magic to clean the blood from his tombstone and freshen the flowers in front of it. "What about your knuckles?" "I can heal myself but not if the wounds are self inflicted. So I kind of regret giving them to myself now. But, thankfully, I heal really fast. Boy, explaining these wounds to Babs and Kaylee is going to be fun." My voice was dripping sarcasm with the last sentence.

"Do you want me to explain them instead?" "I don't know. Do you want to?" "If you don't then, yes, I'll do that for you." "Is this one of the more unique things that, as my brother, you're here for?" "Well...I'm not sure how to answer that question." "I won't be offended if you say yes."

We both try to keep straight faces but fail miserably. I can't believe I'm laughing, out of all the many places I've been to, here. However, it's not long at all before we stop. It did feel good to laugh though.

I remember some words from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan. Slightly altered, but still. "When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a million pieces and that was the beginning of Fey." So the fact that I couldn't bring myself to laugh for some time was more serious than you thought. J.M. Barrie didn't know it but, somehow, he tapped into our history.

Disney's stories about the Fey...It's unnerving how much they say not knowing that most of it's true. Almost all of what they tell is true actually. But, believe it or not, Walt Disney wasn't a Fey friend. Not really anyway. He was what we call an in-betweener. That means he was either a friend to the Light or Dark Fey but not even the Fey history keeper is sure about him. Mainly because, as I've said in my Fey 102 lesson, all Dark Fey history was eliminated from the records.

I find myself shaking a little bit thinking about Dark Fey. Dick obviously noticed. "You O.K?" "Just remembering something unpleasant. Don't really want to talk about it here. Well, I don't really want to talk about it period but especially not here. I also really need to get some air. I'll make us both invisible." "Well, I'm in. Just don't strain yourself." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

After making sure nobody's watching, because it can't hurt to check, I turn us both invisible and it's not long before we're both in the air.

You're a Flying Grayson, Dick. You have every right to that broad grin on your face. What's more, I'm certain your parents are watching you and smiling just as big, if not bigger, than you are.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Man, this is such an awesome feeling. What is she...A barrel roll. Aerobatics. I remember H's words on why she does them and my grin widens.

"Spread your wings." "You don't need to convince me, H." "Do I? Because if I have to, I will. Just don't smile any wider or you'll split your face in half." "Buzzkill."

When she lands back at my place and turns us visible, I notice she looks really drained. "I told you not to strain yourself." "Worrywart..."

She's collapsing from the exhaustion!

* * *

*Simple Plan's Perfect World (modified slightly)


	8. Chapter 8

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

Easy. I've got you. I did say that I'll be waiting if you fall and I meant it. She looks worn out and, yes, her knuckles are not exactly in the best shape.

Grief is a vicious cycle and, since H, being half Fey, is not the best at dealing with it, she's struggling to control the effects. I don't feel completely sure if se'll ever get the 5th step. Acceptance. I was told that she can't bring herself to accept the fact that he's gone even if he never left.

I lead her inside, to the medical area and, when I get there, as carefully as I can, start tending to her knuckles. When I finish, she looks at me. "Don't give me a lecture because I strained myself. I don't want one." I smile. "I'll let you get away with it this time." "Oh, however can I repay you for your leniency, Officer?" "I'm sure I can think of something suitable...I got just the thing. You can show me your wings." "And that's suitable for what reason, exactly?" "Just show me, H. Since you're my sister, a bigger way of showing your gratitude isn't necessary." "Fine. But only because you insisted."

She seems somewhat reluctant but she does show them to me. It's not hard to tell that they're really fading. Looks like whatever's happening is occurring in ROYGBIV order. Red has been replaced with gray. Orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet are dull. Orange being the most dull and violet the least.

"You happy with what you see, Officer?" Boy, somebody's got a healthy dose of sarcasm.

I fill her in on the current state of her wings. "Well, that blows. Not just because, as you know, red's my favorite color, either. That's not the only thing that blows. I can't play guitar with my hands like this." She looks at them. "Well, maybe I could but it would hurt really, really bad. So who's explaining the wounds? I'd suggest Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide but that doesn't really sound like a good idea right now. I'll flip you for it instead."

It's not long before I see a quarter in her hand. "Heads or tails?" "Heads." She flips it and...it comes up heads. "Lucky you. You're the one who gets to explain. It's almost sickening how privileged you are. Do you realize that?" Very, very sarcastic.

"Privileged for many reasons including the fact that I have you as a little sister." "Yeah...I know you're lucky for more than one reason. You still have his good luck charm, don't you?"

Her Father's good luck charm. Babs got a copy of it.

"We both still have it." "I know I placed my trust in good people. I have known one of them for twelve years. So he has some incredible bragging rights. Would you happen to know this guy I'm talking about?" "Who, me? I know him very well. Maybe because I see him every time I look in the mirror." "Oh, you poor person." I can tell by the smile on her face that she was just kidding. "And I'll have you know I married that guy!" "Subtle Babs!"

Nonetheless, I find myself hiding laughter not sure as to why. As for H, she's wearing a big smile. Not a grin but, given her current state, I'll settle for that.

However, grief slams her again. Her eyes well up with tears and she looks down.

"So many things remind of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you...A part of me is gone*" She bites her lip and starts shaking. "How can I deal with all this? I know I can't. I can't Dick. I can't. Just like I couldn't do anything for my Dad. My world! I lost my world!" There's so much pain in her voice. Way more than I want her to deal with. She just seems so fragile right now. Like the smallest thing can break her.

"Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces...Now all that's left of me Is what I try so hard to be**...I don't know what I should do now I don't know where I should go I'm still here waiting for you I'm lost when you're not around I need to hold on to you I just can't let you go***...Lost. I'm lost."

Barely heard the last three words.

"You're not lost." "I...I don't know." She's still shaking. Trembling. A flower caught inside a hurricane. "Look up at me, H." "Uh uh." "Please?" "No." "H..." "I said NO. You. Do. Not. Understand." Thing is, in more ways than one, she's right. But I know what I should say. "He wouldn't want to see you like this." "It's how he left me!" "No it isn't because he didn't leave you. I'm going to get something that will prove it. Close your eyes." She seems a little reluctant but she does close them.

I know exactly what I should get. It's not long before I find it. Once I arrive back in the medical area, I carefully place it on her. Just as I hoped, she stopped shaking in her Father's cloak.

"You can open your eyes now." She does and I see a smile appear on her face. "Thank you." She finally looks up at me and, after wiping the tears from her eyes and face, smiles a little wider. "Trust I seek and I find in you Every day for us something new Open mind for a different view****" "Geez, H, Metallica? I'm flattered." "Was there a request you had in mind? Perhaps something like this."

She smiles a little bit wider.

"I know that, as my brother, you'll stand tall for me  
Especially when I feel small  
You will give me the strength I need  
When I feel weak  
You will be my shield  
When I need protection

Because brothers are there for so many reasons  
You will always be mine  
I know you'll always be mine

I know that, as my brother, you'll pick me up  
Each and every time I fall  
When I feel trapped in darkness  
It's then especially that you will be my light  
And when I'm scared  
Your presence will take away the fear

Because brothers are there for so many reasons  
You will always be mine  
I know you'll always be mine

Some reasons are big  
Some reasons are small  
I like them all  
Especially since I'm your sister  
I'll always like them all"

I can't help but grin. "Yeah, that definitely works. Now, you should probably get some rest." "I do feel kind of tired." She leaves the medical area with me close behind. Evidently she was more tired than she thought because almost instantly, in her usual spot, she falls asleep. Makes sense though. She's been through a lot today and it's only...4:00.

Babs appears and she obviously noticed the bandages on H's knuckles. I fill her in on the situation behind them.

"So it was a long day for her?" "Yeah. Really long day. I mean, even by my standards she had a long day." "I could tell that much. I can also tell her grief is really taking its toll. I heard her saying that she lost her world. Well, actually, I heard everything you two said."

I nod. "Babs, you should have seen her at the cemetery when she broke down. When the pain hit her. She just looked so broken in more ways than one. Seeing her like that...Like this...I really wish there was something I could do for it." "You're already doing what you can. Just being there helps her, remember?" "Yeah, but I'm talking about her wings. They're turning gray. Out of all colors, gray." I tell her how they looked. "I may not know much at all about Fey, but even if I knew nothing about them, I would still be sure this is a bad thing." "Still a detective in your own right Babs?" She smiles. "Some things never change." I nod again then tiptoe away. Got to be quiet as I can while my little sister's sleeping.

Wait a minute...Was that a whimper?

* * *

*Simple Plan's Meet You There  
**Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes (modified slightly)  
***Simple Plan's Perfect World  
****Metallica Nothing Else Matters


	9. Chapter 9

Dream

* * *

_I see a man. A tall man. A strong man. A heroic man. A familiar man. One with shoulder length sandy brown hair and green-gold eyes. I'd know this man anywhere._

_"Dad!"_

_Eagerly, I start to run into his arms. Wait. Something's happening to him._

_He's dying!_

_"No! Don't leave me here! Please!" I desperately try using my healing magic, even though I know it won't work._

_He's gone! "NO!"_

* * *

End Dream

* * *

"Nooo!" I start to shake as tears and wing-scales fall. I find myself looking down and whimpering.

"I'm here. Shh. It's O.K. As your brother, I'm always going to be here." "I know you are. But I can't seem to stop shaking. Even though I know I'm safe. I just feel really scared right now." "Then let my presence take away the fear." "I don't have a problem with that." "I also want you to know that brothers are there for so many reasons." He sits down next to me. "And I will always be yours."

I slowly look up. "Yeah, I knew that. No worries Babs. I know I have a sister too." She smiles. "Good. Don't forget it." Kaylee shows up, a smile on her face. "You'll always have me too...What happened to your knuckles?" After she's filled in, she smiles a little wider. "You still have me." "Thanks, Kaylee, I'm flattered. Honestly." "Families stick together. Don't you know that?" I bite my lip as I remember my Father telling me that and a few other things in a voice only I could hear. In a small voice, words finally come out of me. "Yeah, I know that. I just remember someone else telling me that first."

Tears start to fall down my face as a memory threatens to invade. Even though I try my hardest to push it back, it comes..._I'm 11 years old and flying while my Dad watches. When I land, I smile. "I was flying on your wings Dad." "I suppose you were. What's more I know that you'll fight for what's right, with courage as your light..." "Because you make me believe I can." He smiles. "That's good to hear, my flower who will do great things." "With you to guide me, yes, I'm sure I'll do great things." We both head inside, smiles still on our faces..._I bite my lip and look down, feeling myself starting to shake again, while shedding tears and wing-scales.

"When my Dad was there for me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together is inside my heart  
And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears  
And when I was happy, so was he, when my Dad was there

Through the summer and the fall, I had him, standing tall  
Just he and I together, because it was meant to be  
And when I felt lonely, he was there to comfort me  
And I knew my Dad was there...

When my Dad was there for me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together is inside my heart  
When my Dad was there for me*

Looking back at the beginning of this And how life was...Living it like an ocean But now the current's only pulling me down It feels hard just to breathe I feel like any minute I will go under**"

I slowly look up then grab my pick. I sing as I trace the letters on it.

"I'll meet you there No matter where life takes me to I'll meet you there And even if I need you here I'll meet you there...So many things remind me of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you...You're gone away I'm left alone A part of me is gone And I'm not moving on So wait for me I know the day will come...And even if I need you here I'll meet you there I'll meet you there...And where I go you'll be here with me Forever you'll be right here with me...I'll meet you there...***"

Dick smiles. "Now you're getting it. He's always going to be there with you. Always and forever. Living on in your heart and mind." "I seem to forget that sometimes but, yes, Mr. Adult, I know that."

Babs and Kaylee grin then speak in unison. "Mr. Adult?"

An impish smile spreads across my face. "Uh huh. Why don't you ask him how he got that name?"

He grins, rolls his eyes, then tells the story.

When he finishes, I smile a little wider. "You know, Dick, there's a couple jokes I've been meaning to tell you. Babs and Kaylee, you guys can listen too." His grin widens. "This should be good." My smile gets a little bigger. "What's the most agile type of bat?" Babs rolls her eyes. "I think he should know the answer..." "An acrobat." His eyes light up. "Aha!" "Alright. Glad you liked it so much. Babs, you'll probably like this one too. What did the policeman say to the mime he was arresting?" She rolls her eyes again. "I've heard this..." "You have the right to remain silent." "You know, that wasn't funny the first time I heard it..." Dick's laughing. "That's priceless. I shall make a good pun teller out of you." Babs rolls her eyes yet again. "If you ask me that's one heck of a mission. Not exactly one I want to witness being pulled off." "Fun sucker." "Is that a term of endearment? Geez, I love you too."

Kaylee howls with laughter. I find myself laughing too. "Aren't you guys just great flirts?" Dick rolls his eyes. "Just you wait." "Ooh. Was that a threat? I'm weally scared." I bite my lip as I remember Dad telling me that one day I'll find a boy and what he said about him. My eyes well up with tears and I feel wing-scales fall. Dick looks at me. "H? You O.K?" I find myself telling about the memory in a small, pained voice. After I finish, I bite my lip. I whisper under my breath. "But it did happen. September 1st became the day that changed my life forever. I-I didn't even get to say Goodbye. Despite everything I had, there was nothing I could do. I had my world robbed from me because of some punk with a gun."

Dick's eyes widen a little. "You sound just like Bruce when you said those last four words." "I did? Is that a good or bad thing?" "Not exactly sure how to answer that question. Babs, what about you?" "Given what words you said exactly like Bruce, I think I'd have to say somewhere in between. But, out of all the ways...H, I'm sorry." "Why do they say that? Are they looking for forgiveness?"

Dick sighs. "They're probably saying it an in attempt to make you feel better. I've found it works better if the person who says it understands, even in the smallest way, what you're going through." "Is the voice of experience talking?" "Well, as the saying goes, it is the best teacher." "Huh. I don't remember getting any lessons from a Mr. Experience. What does he look like?" "Everybody sees him in a different way." "Just out of curiosity, how does he look to you?" "A combination of my Dad and Bruce in every way."

I bite my lip and nod. Makes perfect sense to me. I find myself looking down again.

"What I wouldn't give for one more day with you  
One more day where I could walk by your side  
One more day seeing you there for me  
Just like you used to be

Dad, this is me, your flower  
With you gone I've never felt the same  
Dad, I know I'm still your little girl  
But I wish you hadn't gone away

What I wouldn't give for one more hour with you  
One more hour knowing you're mine  
One more hour seeing you there for me  
Just like you used to be

Dad, this is me, your flower  
With you gone I've never felt the same  
Dad, I know I'm still your little girl  
But I wish you hadn't gone away

What I wouldn't give for one more minute with you  
One more minute feeling safe in your arms  
One more minute seeing you there for me  
Just like you used to be

Dad, this is me, your flower  
With you gone I've never felt the same  
Dad, I know I'm still your little girl  
But I wish you hadn't gone away

Even though I know that in my heart and mind you stay  
I still wish you hadn't gone away  
I really wish you hadn't gone away"

"H, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to put my foot in my mouth." "I know you didn't. It's fine."

I clench my teeth biting back a smart mouth retort. Though, to be honest, it's only with my current situation that I've snapped at him. I find myself looking up really slowly.

"How come the pain doesn't go away? Because mine feels impossible to deal with." I try hard to stop my next words but they come out anyway. "You make it look so easy!" I clap my right hand over my mouth. "Dick, I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that. I really didn't. I know I put my foot square in my mouth." "It's O.K. To be fair, for me, it's been a little more than a decade. I know it's been a lot less time for you which probably explains what I was told about the pain from your non-physical wound."

Kaylee smiles sadly. "It's been even less time for me." She fills us in on the circumstance behind the death of her parents.

A wry smile crosses Dick's face. "A police officer gave you the news?" "Yeah, that's what I said." "Do you have anything wrong with them?" "No...Why? Wait a minute. You are one, aren't you?" "Yes, he is. That and I'm the daughter of the G.C.P.D. commissioner." "Commissioner?" "Very high position." "Then you must be proud."

Dick smiles. "Deja vu. Sort of."

Kaylee looks confused. I fill her in. She nods. "Well, we do have quite a few things in common." "Yeah, we do. Except your wings aren't turning gray. That's a color that Dark Fey had on their wings so it's not one I want on mine!"

His eyes widen. "No wonder you're terrified. I may know hardly anything but Dark Fey but still. I can get what this means to you. Well, actually, the only Dark Fey I saw was..." "Ruber, the one who convinced Luthor to kill my Dad. He also cut off my wings and kidnapped me. So this means I-I...I really don't like this. Granted, all Dark Fey were stripped of their magic and wings. They were also banished and imprisoned by the Light Fey. But I feel like I'm turning into one of them!" "H, you're not. You're always going to be half Light Fey. I've known you for 12 years so you can take my word for it."

I nod, still feeling a little terrified and, maybe because of that, not sure what to say.

It's rare that I feel not sure what to say and Dick knows that. Which explains why he looks concerned. Why he asks me if I'm O.K.

I just shake my head and whisper, under my breath, that I feel really scared.

Not like anyone here could blame me for feeling that way.

* * *

*altered lyrics for Sarah McLachan's When She Loved Me  
**3 Doors Down It's Not My Time (slightly modified)  
***Simple Plan's Meet You There


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully, the next morning, I don't wake up screaming because of a nightmare. But I do find myself missing my Dad really badly. A sharp pang of longing hits me, my eyes well up with tears and I can feel wing-scales falling. I softly sing Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me.

Before I can finish the song, I see Dick coming towards me. Once I finish it, he smiles. "Even without your guitar playing to accompany that song, it still was beautiful." "Thanks. Still wish I could have played my guitar. Playing it reminds me of him." "Well, that makes sense. I know he taught you how to play." "Yeah. You know, I've considered teaching you a couple times. I'll just have to get you a different pick. You're not using mine." "Really? What would my pick say?" "Blue pick. Black letters. Rockin' Robin." "Sounds like you've had that planned. H, that's perfect."

I smile. "Uh huh. I could conjure it up right now without using too much energy. Your first lesson will obviously have to postponed for a couple days." "I've got no problem with that." "Good."

My smile widens as I conjure up Dick's pick. Sure enough, it took hardly any energy out of me. I place it in his right hand.

"Thanks H." "Believe me, that wasn't a problem. I, as your sister, have to be here for something." "Don't sell yourself short." "Didn't really mean to. But you are 10 inches taller than me.*" "To Kaylee, I'm a GIANT." "A big, friendly giant." "I'm a BFG.**" "Why, yes, you are. Along with many other things. I've also considered teaching you more Ancient Fey words. Repeat after me. [Hello.]" "[Hello.]" "Dang, you're good." "What did I say?" "Hello." "That was Hello?" "I've said the language is a little bit complicated." "Yeah, I know. But it just felt so natural." "I'm sure that's for 3 reasons." "These reasons are..." "You're an honorary friend to and knight of the Light Fey. Plus you're a Flying Grayson." "First two would definitely explain why speaking Ancient Fey felt so natural. But the last one?" "Flying. Your key bond with the Fey, right there."

It pains me a little bit but I tell him about the memory that took place just before we first met. He smiles. "Well, I do have wings." "I learned that from a letter you wrote me on Valentine's Day two years ago. I learned they were red last Christmas from a gift Babs gave you." "In your own words, what is it like having wings?" "I still can't think of the right words to describe that." My next words pain me a little bit and I feel wing-scales fall. "But I tried describing it to my Father once."

An extremely sharp pang of longing hits me, my eyes well up with tears and I feel more wing-scales fall. I bite my lip as bittersweet tears start to flow down my face. "It hurts." I start breathing a little faster. "This pain really, really hurts. I hate it. There's not even words to describe how much I hate this pain. Well, there probably is but I'm pretty sure they're curse words."

He puts his pick down on the living room table and hugs me. "I did promise I'd be there to help ease it. Let it all out. It's O.K. Shh. I know. I'm here. You have me as your brother. Always." I nod as I continue to cry, feeling smaller due to how much my grief is affecting me. "I really wish I could see him again. Not just via the memories in my locket but in person. Even if it was just for the shortest of moments." "I know. I don't blame you."

I grab my pick and trace the letters on it as I sing my Requiem for a Father. After I finish singing, I place my pick next to Dick's. Mine is red with pink letters (cherry blossom colors). As for guitar, it's red-brown. Red's my favorite color, remember?

"Take your pick." "Pun intended?" "You've known me for HOW long and you don't know? Thanks again for mine by the way. Seriously, it's awesome." "Glad you like it so much. Just don't expect me to custom make a guitar for you. Given the state of my wings, that would take way too much out of me." "So your energy is in your wings?" "Essentially, yeah. As far as magic is considered, it literally flows through me. Life-magic courses through my veins. When I said you save my life, I meant it. You brought me to Violet's office before I could lose any life-magic." "Probably shouldn't tell Bruce about the magic deal." "Because..." "He doesn't trust magic."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, that's funny. I mean, look at me. I know..." "A good deal of magic and enchantments due to the fact that you're half Light Fey on your Mom's side." "You know me really well, don't you?" "For a little more than 12 years, yeah, of course I know you. Don't regret one moment of that time either. Well, maybe..." "Don't beat yourself up about the fact you couldn't stop my wings from being cut off or anything bad that's happened to me. Or what's happening to me right now for that matter. I know you have more than your fair share of scars."

His eyes widen.

"Who ratted me out?" "You ratted yourself out. I still have all the letters you wrote me, remember?" "No, seriously, how do you know?" "Part of my magic. It's also due to the bond that links us. Anyway, when you get hurt, I know everything about it." "Just out of curiosity, when did this ability show up?" "When I was 15. That's the age I was when most of my magic revealed itself." "The times I got hurt didn't show themselves in their dreams, did they?" "Yes, they did because you're a night owl."

Kind of an understatement.

"You must have had some bad dreams then. H, I'm sorry." "Just make me a promise that you'll be really careful from now on. Not just during your "night shift" either. I mean, I remember waking up in a cold sweat." "I promise. I don't want you to have any nightmares because of me." "Strictly speaking, it's not because of you. But thanks. I'm changing the subject now. Do you have any idea how weird it was having you in my pocket?" "Do you have any idea how weird it was being in your pocket?"

We look at each other then crack up.

"I was 1/6 Kaylee's size. Being small..." "Now you know how it feels." "You feel small?" "When I was younger, yes, sometimes I did. You know I've always been small. For example, I was 25 inches tall when I first met you. My Dad, on the other hand, was taller than you are right now. In fact...Now it makes sense. He was the same height as Superman." "Probably explains why, when Superman smiles, you're reminded, in a way, of your Dad." "Could be that or the fact I used to be a Metropolitan." "Used to be?" "Your place feels like home to me now. My house...It has too many memories of him and, because of that no doubt, being inside feels kind of painful." "You know, I used to feel the same way when inside Haly's Circus. But that makes sense. You have more years of memories." "Not to mention the fat that my memory is really good. I remember everything. Even the day I was born. It was then that I said my first word because Fey tend to do things really early on. You know what it was."

He smiles.

"Yeah, I do." "You never answered the question I asked yesterday. How come the pain doesn't go away?" "You're probably not going to like this answer but I don't know. However, there are ways to ease it. I've told Kaylee that the one which helps most is being with friends and people you're close to." "For me, music seems to help. Especially the song On My Father's Wings. But that way to ease the pain is one I have no problem with." "Good. Take it from me, it helps a lot." "Heard you the first time." "Figured it couldn't hurt to remind you."

I can't help but smile.

"Didn't hurt in the least. I know this is a little off our current topic but I like to think he's smiling down on me." "I'm sure he is. Always going to be smiling down on his flower." "Not sure how you'll take this but I bet your parents are smiling down on you as well. That they're always going to be. And, before you thank for saying that, it wasn't a problem. You saying my Dad's always smiling down on meant a lot." "As you said to me once, consider it a token of gratitude from one flier to another." "I can do that. You know, my life would suck without you. Just F.Y.I, there's a song called My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Doesn't really work though." "You would work a song title into a conversation." "Yeah, can't seem to help that. You know I'm big on music." "I know a lot about you."

My smile gets a little bigger.

"Geez, how could that be?" "Hmm...Could it be due to the fact that I've known you for 12 years?" "Smart aleck. Too bad I'm not tall enough to give you a noogie. Well, maybe I am." "You're not giving me one." "Try and stop me. Oh yeah. Silly me. It would hurt to give you one because you're hard headed." "I am not!" "Liar, liar, tights on fire." "I'm not wearing...Alright. Very funny." "I do have Puck in my family tree." "Change them back." "Now who's being a buzzkill?" "H..." "Fine. Spoilsport. I changed them back now. Happy?"

In a voice that sounds exactly like Batman's, Dick says that he's thrilled. I pretend to be scared.

"Oh no! Batman, what have you done to my brother? What have you done to him?" "Hey, he's still here. Standing right next to you." "Yeah, I know. It's just..."

Out of nowhere, an extremely sharp pang of longing hits me bringing a strong wave of grief with it. I also find myself shedding tears and wing-scales, not to mention whimpering.

"H? You O.K?" "I...I don't know. I really don't. This has never happened just all of a sudden. I miss him so much!"

I bite my lip then start singing. "You left my life in disarray All I want is one more day It's all I need: one more day with you...Just one more day It's all I need, just one more day with you***" Tears continue to flow down my face and, even though I try my hardest to wipe them away, they keep coming.

"As your brother, there's something else I'm here for. To provide a shoulder to cry on." "I hope you don't mind a really wet shoulder then." "I don't. Just come here and let it all out."

Not saying a word, that's exactly what I do. I just find myself crying and shedding wing-scales. Feeling so small.

"You're the miracle I have to make it through****." "Have to be here for something." "That's just one of the many somethings. Everyone who know you is lucky. It's like you're a four-leaved clover or something like that. Kind of gives me a song idea."

I smile, clear my throat and start singing.

"I was walking through a field  
Looking all around  
Feeling kind of sad  
But then I found  
A four-leaved clover

I know I'm lucky to have you  
Without you, I don't know what I'd do  
You're my four-leaved clover

I was walking on the sidewalk  
Looking a little bit down  
Feeling kind of sad  
But in a crack I found  
A four-leaved clover

I know I'm lucky to have you  
Without you, I don't know what I'd do  
You're my four-leaved clover

With you, I'll always be lucky  
With you, I'll always be fine  
With you, my four leaved clover  
I'm happy to have you as mine"

He grins.

"So, now I'm a four-leaved clover too?" "Not just any four-leaved clover. Weren't you paying attention?" "Yeah, I was. H, I'm honored to be your four-leaved clover." "Good. You're always going to be. Now you've got even more incredible bragging rights." "I sure do, don't I? What's more, I like every single one of them." "Don't blame you. One of them..."

I fight back tears as hard as I can but my eyes well up them.

"Will the time come when I stop crying so much?" "I can only speak from my own experience but, yeah, I'm fairly sure that time will come for you too." "The sooner, the better. I really don't like having to cry so much." "I can hardly blame you. Just remember that, whenever you need it, I'll be there with a shoulder to cry on." "I've got a really god memory, so, I'm definitely going to remember that. You've got a good shoulder, by the way. The second best, to be exact." "I think I can guess the best one. If it's the one I think it is, I won't mention it because I know what it will do for you. But I'm glad you think my shoulder's the second best." "I know it's the second best." "Aww. Thanks." "Not a problem. After all, you're my big brother." "That's one of my favorite titles I have." "Really?" "Yeah."

My smile widens into an almost but not quite grin.

"Glad you think that." "I know it. Take it from me." "I can do that easily." "Good." "What's your favorite title that you have?" "Never been been completely sure of that."

I hear Babs's voice. "How about Hunk Wonder?"

I do not trust myself to keep a straight face. Most likely because of that, it's not long before I find myself cracking up.

"H, it's not that funny." "You're right. It's not." "Goo..." "It's hysterical." He rolls his eyes. "Great. Thanks Babs!" "Not a problem!" I'm still laughing. To be honest, I can't seem to help it. Though it's not very long at all before I stop. Kaylee enters the room.

"I think I'm missing something. Then again, a lot of things go over my head. But, seriously, Hunk Wonder? I don't get it."

An uneasy grin appears on Dick's face. "It's in an inside joke." "Uh huh. And?"

I smile. "I'd fill you in but I don't think he wants me to." "He's the only male in this house." "Yes, I am but I don't see what that has to do with anything." "Neither do I. I'm not sure why I brought it up. Maybe I just felt like it. Out of curiosity, do you like being the only male in the house?" "Not really sure. It means I have no competition for the title "man of the house."'

My smile gets a little wider. "And here I thought Batman was the detective." "I'll have you know I'm a good detective too." "I've known you for 12 years so that's something I knew already. I also know that Dick's a slang word for detective."

He grins. "That's awesome. Kind of wish I would've learned that sooner though. I've had my name used as an insult more times than I care to remember." "That and I know you rarely mention your full first name. Maybe it's because I've known you so long but I can't see myself calling you Richard. You only mentioned your full name when we first met." "I have the second longest full name. 19 letters." "That means, out of the 2 people and 2 Fey here, I have the shortest full name. Mine's 14 letters." "You know, I've always been meaning to ask you this. Are you related to Hans Christian Andersen?" "Dick, I've told you before that I don't think I could bear looking at the family tree for my Dad. But, if I am, I wouldn't be surprised. You know what fairy tales mean to me." "Yes, I do. In a way, they're a part of you. Well, they're a part of Kaylee too, aren't they? Because she, like you, is Fey." "Yeah, she is. I can't be completely sure how much Fey blood you have, Kaylee, but I know that it's more than me. Your height proves it."

She nods. "Just out of curiosity, when will I start learning magic and enchantments?" "Can't be sure of that because I can only speak from my own experience. But I don't think it will be too much longer. I could check right now." I sit down on the floor. "Kaylee, give me your hand if you please." She does, and... "Whoa. Your magic could reveal itself any day now. Not sure what magic will show up first but still. I can feel magic, for now, untapped, in you." "Cool. I think that's really cool. I hope that the magic I get can do something for your wings." "Yeah, me too. Speaking of my wings..."

I nervously reveal them. "What do they look like right now?"

After a silence that, I admit, felt a little awkward, Dick is the one who finally ends up speaking to me. "Orange is now replaced with gray."

I nod, not feeling at all sure what to say. I don't want to face the fact that my wings have lost another color. I really don't have to the face the fact they're turning, out of all colors, gray. Given what I've mentioned about the color gray on wings, who could blame me?

Exactly.

I'm sure that's why it seems to take some time before I fall asleep.

* * *

*according to the DC Comics database  
**nod to Roald Dahl's The BFG (one of my favorite books)  
***Simple Plan's Everytime  
****Simple Plan's Perfect World (slightly modified)


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up the next morning wanting to write in my songbook. My knuckles are healing nicely so it's not going to hurt to write. I really like writing in it anyway. I find myself pouring my heart into the song I write.

Dreams  
By ME

Do you ever dream  
Of what life could be  
If things were different  
A happier world  
The bad replaced with good  
Everything as it should be

I know that I dream  
Come and dream with me now  
Sweet dreams of a perfect world

Do you ever dream  
Of running into a familiar pair of arms  
Feeling safe and warm in a close embrace  
An almost special kind of grace  
A smile you'd know anywhere  
On a kindly face

I know that I dream  
Come and dream with me now  
Sweet dreams of a perfect world

Do you ever dream  
Of having someone you've missed back  
Having them there for you  
Just like you wished it would be  
Can't help but feel happy  
Because you're together once again

I know that I dream  
Come and dream with me now  
Sweet dreams of a perfect world

There are so many happy things that you and I can see  
Even if it's only in our dreams  
So, together, we will dream

After I finish writing, I notice Dick coming my way. He smiles. "Can I see?" "Well...I don't know how you'll take this one." I pencil in notes on what melody to play for my newest song. "Try me." "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I feel somewhat reluctant as I hand my songbook to him. He looks at the song. "Oh. Now I understand. However, I can tell you poured your heart into this song. It's beautiful H. It really is." "Really glad you feel that way. It felt good writing it. While I was writing, the grief seemed to feel a little lighter." "That's good." "Just out of curiosity, where do you keep your pick?" "On my nightstand, in front of the picture I have of us. In front of you, to be exact."

I smile. "How fitting. You really picked the perfect spot." "Nice pun and I'm glad you feel that way." "Uh huh. And I did pour my heart into that song." "Yeah, like I said before, I could tell you did." He puts my songbook down on the table next to me. Ever so softly, I sing my new song. Dick ends up singing the last 3 sentences in unison with me. I smile. "You do dream, don't you?" "I do. Does it show?" "Not really. Well, yeah, actually, it kind of does. I could hear it in your voice. Fey tend to have really good hearing. Good senses in general but you get my point."

He nods. "Of course I get it. I've know you long enough to. Just how good is your hearing?" "Probably a little bit better than yours but not as good as Superman's." "That is good hearing." " I know. But there's something I really wish I could..."

My eyes well up with tears and wing-scales start falling. My voice softens. "I really have got to stop doing that especially given my current state. It just hurts way to much. Will it ever get easier to bear?" "I've said before that I can only speak from my own experience. But I can tell you that even though the pain never really goes away, it does get easier to deal with. It just takes time." "Time, you say? I'm not sure how to feel about that when I consider the fact that the pain seems to be getting worse every day."

I grab my pick and sing Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me as I trace the letters on it. "You know, that song really touches a chord but it's still beautiful." "Yeah, it may not be mine but it helps. There's quite a few songs that aren't mine that help. Just F.Y.I, when I give you your first guitar lesson don't expect something too complicated. I just hope I'll make a good teacher."

He smiles. "I'm sure you'll make a great teacher. And yeah, I was expecting something simpler. I didn't think you'd start with well, for example, the famous guitar solo from Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven." "Where did that example come from?" "To be honest, I have no idea. It just came to my head." "Bull. Yeah, that one's fun to play though. Man, the mental image of you playing that guitar solo is something else. I mean that in the best way possible."

He grins. "Thanks." "Now, you giving concerts..." "H, I'm a showman."

My eyes widen. "Really? No way!" "Yes way!"

I hear Babs's voice. "No way! Seriously? I married a showman? What did I get myself into?"

A mischievous smile spreads across my face. "A heap of trouble." "Thanks H. I'm deeply moved." "Not a problem." "Oh, you little imp." "Hey! I am not an imp. Imps are Fey that have committed crimes that are unforgivable and, because of that, are banned from using magic. You didn't need to apologize though because you didn't know."

He nods. "Yeah, but I'm learning something new every day. Just out of curiosity, what about goblins?" "Believe me, the less you know about them, the better. Though I will tell you that they have what can only be described as a vendetta against the Light Fey. Plus green ones are the worst. They're the biggest and baddest. As for trolls..." I feel myself shake a little bit. "Don't make me talk about them. They still scare me. That's most likely because, when I was almost 10, one almost killed me."

His eyes widen. "Never saw anything about that in your letters. Explains why they scare you though." "Uh huh. I told you that I heal fast but it took me almost three weeks to completely recover. I remember Dad was so scared he was going to lose me. In the end..." An extremely sharp pang of longing hits me, my eyes well up with tears, I feel wing-scales fall and my voice softens. "I lost him. Not completely but still."

I bite my lip and rub my locket. I whisper under my breath. "So many things remind me of you I hope that you can hear me I miss you* I really miss him, Dick. Do you think he can hear me?" "Yes. He's always listening. You can take my word for it." "Yeah, I can. Thanks for telling me that. It means a lot." "Well, it wasn't a problem." "Good. I really like hearing words like that from my big brother." "I really like telling words like that to my little sister." "Aww. Guess it's my turn to be deeply moved."

He smiles. "Yes, it is. Your turn had to come eventually." "I figured that out pretty quickly. I do tend to catch on to things fast. Though I'm sure you knew that already. It's shown by guitar playing. You already know that I started learning how to play when I was 4." "I did. I also know that you got really good. He taught you well."

I nod as a slight pang of longing stings me. I find myself whispering under my breath.

"Dad, can you hear me crying for you  
My heart cries for you too  
Because each and every day I miss you  
Each and every day I cry  
Each and every day I live  
Is another one without you there

I need you here with me  
Anyone can see  
Without you here I'm not who I used to be  
Broken hearts never heal

Dad, can you see me shaking  
Trembling like a leaf  
In the middle of another day  
I spend without you here  
Walking by my side  
Now from my pain, I hide

I need you here with me  
Anyone can see  
Without you here I'm not who I used to be  
Broken hearts never heal

Dad, I cry for you  
I shake needing you  
Sometimes I feel like with you not here  
That's all I can do"

"I put my foot in my mouth again, didn't I? I'm sorry."

I nod. "It's O.K but the smallest thing just seems to bring so much pain. I wish that the pain would ease just a little bit but it still hurts so much." "Yeah, I know. So dream sweet dreams of a perfect world." "You telling to take a nap? I'm 17. I don't need to take a nap." He grins. "Now, why would I tell you to take a nap? I'm not your..." He stops himself. "Man, seems I'm getting a case of OMIF disease." "OMIF?" "Open Mouth, Insert Foot." "It's not contagious, is it?" "Sometimes. I don't know if Fey can get it." "Yeah."

Out of nowhere, an extremely strong wave of grief washes over me. Feeling disoriented, I find myself falling backwards.

Dick seems somewhat startled but he does catch me. "H? What happened?" "Really strong grief wave. Out of nowhere. Hit me and...Well, you know." "You O.K?" "I think so. Just..."

Grief hits me again. I curl into a ball and, under my breath, whisper Simple Plan's Perfect World. After I finish singing, I'm still in my ball.

Dick gently taps me on the right shoulder.

"Go away." "No." "I said go away." "I said no." "Well, I said GO AWAY!"

He sighs. "I wish that I could tell you something To take it all away**"

Tears fall with wing-scales and my voice gets smaller. "So do I. But..." My breathing speeds up. "Nothing feels like enough anymore. I just really, really need him. It's not fair. It's just not!" "I know. H, I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." "Uh huh." I bite my lip as tears and wing-scales continue to fall. "I feel like I'm drowning in my own tears. I hate feeling that way." "I did say that I'd be there with a shoulder to cry on." "Get ready for one drenched shoulder." "Already am."

I slowly uncurl from my ball and just cry on my brother's shoulder. Cry so much, so hard, as wing-scales continue to fall. I feel broken and small right now but I know he's doing his best to comfort me. Kind of like how he told my Dad. I really don't know what I'd do without Dick. I just wouldn't be able to make it through without him here for me. I'm completely sure of that.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

H's grief is really hitting her hard. She cried herself to sleep. Some words of a song come to mind. Granted, all the lyrics don't work but still.

"When she cries at night And she doesn't think that I can hear her...***"

I just can't stand seeing her like this. It's as if she's fading with her wings.

Mr. Andersen, your daughter really, really misses you. Can you see that? Can't you see she's BROKEN? She's just so...I don't even want to think of the right word.

She bolts awake. "No!" I can see tears in her eyes that also form rivers down her face. "Can you stay here?"

Such fear behind that voice. She doesn't want me to go out on my "night shift". I've never seen her so scared.

"Say something already."

I look out the window. Seems like a slow night. "Yeah, I'll stay."

Family's important. Bludhaven can deal without Nightwing for tonight. My little sister needs me.

* * *

*Simple Plan's Meet You There  
**Simple Plan's Save You  
***Restless Heart's When She Cries


	12. Chapter 12

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

It takes her a while but H does fall back asleep. I need her to have sweet dreams. I place my hand on her forehead. Like I said earlier, dream sweet dreams of a perfect world. That, perhaps more than anything, is what you deserve right now.

Babs shows up and smiles. "Staying here to look out for your little sister?" "Yeah. She seemed so scared when she asked me if I could stay." "You make an awesome protector of her. Then again, the cop's oath does say..." I end up speaking in unison with her. "To serve and protect." "Plus family's important." "Very much so." "She cried herself to sleep earlier. Babs, she just misses him so much. Her grief is really hitting her hard."

In my mind, I see her when she came to me after his death. Looking like she had the ground ripped out from under her feet. Like she lost everything. In a way, she did.

I remember her asking me if the pain ever goes away. When I said that I wish I could say Yes, I meant it.

I check on her knuckles. She does heal really fast. They're not bloody anymore. Just covered in scabs.

Babs's eyes widen. "Fey healing speed..." "Something else, isn't it? I've known she was half Fey for a long time and I'm still learning new things."

I remember her showing me her wings for the first time. Back then, they were smaller. She was almost 7 and I was the one she put her trust in to see them. Even let me touch them.

I remember her flying to me for the first time.

I smile as I remember a birthday card that she sent me. One that she made. A sound birthday card. It played a song she wrote for me.

I remember her teasing me by playing a modified version of Metallica's Enter Sandman. When she finished, I could hear mischievous laughter in her voice as she told me to have sweet dreams.

I remember one day I got in my car and ended up sitting on a whoopee cushion. I turned it over to find, in H's handwriting, I gas you weren't expecting this. Nice pun H.

I remember one day I was getting a workout in when, all of a sudden, I heard the song You Can Fly from the movie Peter Pan. Was expecting Wally to be behind it but I found H. She seemed scared and nervous. I found out something happened to her Father. This was before her healing magic showed itself so she couldn't do anything. We just talked and, as we did, her fear and nervousness seemed to ease. Just before she left, she apologized for using that song (I told her it was O.K) and told me that she hoped he'd be alright.

I remember her playing and singing, for me, a modified version of Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine that she called Best Friend O' Mine. Totally awesome song and I mean that in the least conceited way possible. Seeing her rocking out, in itself, made my day.

I remember seeing her on my front porch a little more than a week after her Dad died and leading her inside so she could cry her heart out. She seemed almost smaller due to how much the pain of her grief was hurting.

I remember Clark, after I told him I was the closest thing she had to a brother, said that I was all she had. At that point, I was.

I remember her asking me, the day after her Dad died, how she was supposed to deal with her pain. What I told her and how she thanked me. She let me fly, for the first time, without wires. (Well, I'm not counting planes. I'm biased when it comes to flying.) Awesome feeling especially considering the fact I'm a Flying Grayson. Of course, I also think it's pretty awesome that fact is my key bond with the Fey.

I remember having my day made by seeing a letter from H waiting for me. Opening the envelope feeling like I can't help but smile. Granted, people know a smile is nothing new for me but still.

I remember, when she was 6, her telling me that I was a giant. I got on my knees and asked if that was better. She grinned and told me that now she felt like a giant. Then she gave me a noogie and ran off laughing. Yes, I got up and chased her.

I remember her coming to me, about a week before she turned 13, and asking for some advice on how to handle being a teenager. She seemed a little nervous but her nervousness disappeared as I gave her the best tips I could think of.

I remember watching her during her first concert. Her eyes lighting up as she played and sang for her Father. How she grinned when I came towards her at the end of it, holding a bouquet with a foam finger inside that I had custom made. I chose cherry blossoms for a reason. They're her flower.

I remember seeing one in Babs's hair at my wedding and knowing who it was from. What was on it. How it said, louder than words, you guys really are a Fey Renowned Couple.

I have these memories and many, many more including ones I'm currently making of my little sister, H, the Guitar Hero. And, as her big brother, I'm always going to be there for her. No matter what happens.

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up the next morning to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at me. I smile, cross mine and stick out my tongue.

Dick hides laughter. "You're never going to grow up, are you?" "You got anything wrong with that?" "No." "Good. Because it's due to the Neverland Complex." "You mean..." "Yeah, it's a real place. A lot of Fey live there. J.M. Barrie..." "Somehow tapped into your history. That's cool. Well, I think it's cool."

I smile a little wider. "Cool, you say?" "Kaylee's rubbing off on you, I take it?" "Yeah, I guess she is." "Well, you rub off on me. I've found myself using cop lingo quite a few times." "I'm flattered." "You really should be." "Just out of curiosity, what is Neverland like?"

I smile a little wider. "For Fey, it's paradise. Can't take you there though. I don't think that's a good idea, given the state of my wings. But, seriously, you want to go to Neverland? Still a kid in you somewhere, I guess?" "Guilty as charged." "Sounds kind of funny coming from a law enforcer."

He rolls his eyes then smiles. "Kind of does, doesn't it? Then again, I've also been to..." "Fey court for Ruber's trail. Yeah, I know. Ruber may be dead but I really, really don't like thinking about him." "Makes sense. He's your Zucco."

My eyes widen a little. "Wasn't expecting that." "To be honest, I'm not sure if I was either. I rarely mention that name." "No prizes for guessing why." "Exactly."

I, ever so softly, sing Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me then check my knuckles. They're almost healed. I smile a little wider. "You ready to start becoming a Guitar Hero?" "Just about, yeah."

It's not very long at all before I see him, pick in his right hand, wearing a big grin. I've grabbed my guitar so I hand it to him. But, once it's in his hands, I feel an extremely sharp pang of longing sting me. In my mind, I see Dad giving me my first guitar lesson.

I whisper under my breath in Ancient Fey as I rub my locket. "[Dad, I'm going to teach Dick how to play guitar like you taught me. I hope you'll be proud of the lesson I give. That I'll be a as good a teacher as you were.]"

I clear a lump from my throat then find myself smiling a little bit wider as I start teaching my brother how to play guitar. He makes an excellent student.

It feels a little weird teaching him something like this. Which is probably why I didn't make the lesson all that long. Why, when the lesson's over, I feel my eyes well up with tears. Even though I try my hardest to blink them back, they slowly start to flow down my face.

I bite my lip then wipe my tears away. However, after I do, more come. I remember what my Dad just before he gave me my first guitar lesson. "Today, my flower, I am going to start teaching you how to play an instrument. And not just any instrument. I am going to teach you how to play guitar."

My breathing speeds up a little. I look down as I continue to cry. My voice softens. "I know you never left But I still need you here You may not have gone But sometimes I feel alone Dad, it's not fair Dad, I'm scared Dad, I wish you were here It's obvious by my tears..." Before I can say anymore, I find myself in a hug from my brother.

I slowly look up. "Thank you." "Not a problem. After all, you're my little sister." "That's one of my favorite titles that I have." "Good. What's your favorite?" "One that I'll never hear again. That only I know."

I bite my lip. "Have to stop doing that. I really have to stop hurting myself like this. Because this pain is one my healing magic can't do anything for. Believe me, I really wish it would. Using it right now wouldn't be a good idea, given my current state, but still." I rub my locket and, under my breath, whisper a few lyrics of Simple Plan's Meet You There.

He smiles. "Still beautiful." "Thanks. That song helps." "The fact you're a Guitar Hero is also a plus." "There's another of my favorite titles. Interesting how that one has something to do with you too. Actually, it makes perfect sense." "I know I'm getting a little off topic but your guitar is something else."

I smile a little wider. "Really glad you think that. I'm the one who made it. So you telling me that means a lot and I mean that in the least conceited way possible." "I've never seen you the least bit conceited." "Well, I'm not exactly like other girls. I hope that didn't sound like a stereotype." "I know you didn't mean it to and, yes, you're not like other girls."

I nod. "Strictly speaking, girl isn't the right word for me. I never have been able to come up with the right word for myself. But I refer to myself as Fey more often than I do girl." "I'm proud of my heritage too. Granted, I was teased about it..."

My eyes widen. "That's not cool. Sounds plain mean to me. Especially considering what Fey history says about...Well, you know." "Yeah, I do and I think it's awesome." "I'm sure you do. You definitely have your reasons." "I do, don't I?" "Yeah. I'd really like to get some air right now but unfortunately, given my state, it would take too much out of me. Think I'll have to settle for floating."

After making sure it's safe, for reasons I don't think I know, I start to float. I'm about 2 inches off of the floor and about to go higher when I realize that it's so much of a strain that I'm shaking with the effort.

Dick's eyes widen a little as I land. "H, you O.K?" "I think so. My wings must be in really bad shape though." I show them to him. "Yellow has been replaced with gray." "So three out of seven colors aren't there anymore. Explains why floating was a strain. That really blows. This is really scaring me and you know I have my reasons for being scared. Feeling complete and utter...Don't even want to think of the right word."

Tears slowly start to flow down my face. "Dick, I really miss him. So much it hurts. Both inside and out. Non-physical pain sucks!" "Yeah, I know." "Kind of want to vent. I don't think [rage-strength] will be an issue. Given my current state, I don't think I can use it. On second thought, I'll rock instead."

Smiling a little wider, I play and sing, for my brother, a modified version of Lindsay Lohan's Ultimate. He's grinning and I don't blame him. Personally, I love doing the guitar solo. Guitar solos are a blast to play. You can take my word for it.

After I finish the song, Kaylee comes my way. I feel a little jealous that she can still fly while I'm grounded. Considering the fact that I'm Fey, it's the worst punishment ever. Of course, this also means that, once again, Dick's more of a flier than I am.

Think I need to punch something after all. Actually, I don't feel like it. The state of my wings is draining me. I really need to sit down. So that's what I decide to do.

I know that, if my wings lose another color, I'm definitely going to be drained. That really, really blows. Understatement!


	13. Chapter 13

When I wake up the next morning, I grab my guitar then find myself playing and singing Simple Plan's Perfect World. I'm about halfway through the song when tears start flowing down my face.

I put my guitar and pick down then curl into a ball. You'd think I was trying to hurt myself. I continue to cry as I start shedding wing-scales.

I hear footsteps then feel a hand on my right shoulder. I'd know that touch anywhere. It says: I am here. Always. As your brother. I can also feel light with his touch. Coursing through me and my wings. Saying, louder than words, it's O.K H.

I slowly look up. "Hi Dick." "Hey H." I tell him everything I noticed about his touch. "That's something else. You O.K?" "I don't know. I think so." "You'd probably feel more O.K if you weren't curled up into a ball." "You're probably right." I, ever so slowly, uncurl from my ball and stand up, finding myself feeling a little shaky.

Obviously, Dick noticed. "Are you sure you're O.K?" There's concern in his eyes and voice. "It's the state of my wings draining me, that's all. If they lose another color, I'm definitely going to be drained."

I grab my guitar and pick once again. Then I play and sing the song that seems to help most. On My Father's Wings. My knuckles have completely healed so, at least, that's one thing on me in perfect shape.

After I finish playing the song, Kaylee enters the room. "What's buzzin' cousin?" "Nothing in this room." I don't really want to fill her in on the current state of my wings and how it's affecting me.

I look out the window feeling, once again, wistful. Hate not being able to fly on a day like this. Granted, I don't take the cold too well and, actually, I hate not being able to fly period. Can't even float which really, really blows. I'm meant to fly but, right now, I have no choice other than to stay on the ground.

In an effort to try and cheer myself up, I decide to rock out. I play and sing Soundgarden's Live To Rise with an almost but not quite grin on my face.

After I finish that song, I perform Simple Plan's Meet You There. Wasn't the best choice I guess. Because, before I can even get halfway through it, a wave of grief knocks me off my feet and I find myself shedding wing-scales, not to mention feeling really drained. I find myself falling backwards with a whimper.

The last thing I see before exhaustion overtakes me is Kaylee's purple eyes widening to the size of saucers.

The last thing I hear is a clearly concerned Dick shouting my nickname.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I feel somewhat startled, and who could blame me, but I do catch H. I check on her wings and my eyes widen. They've lost another color. Green is now replaced with gray. Explains her exhaustion. She's unconscious.

Kaylee nervously looks at me. "Is she going to be O.K?" "It's her wings. Their state is draining her, so it's hard to say. I still don't know too much about Fey. However, I can tell you that." "So you know more about Fey than I do? That's ironic." "Kind of is, isn't it?" "Just kind of?"

She makes a good point.

"Well, I've known H for a lot more time than you have." "You rubbing it in?" "Not intentionally." "Didn't really think so. When is she going to wake up?" I fight nervousness from my voice. "I don't know."

I hear her muttering in her sleep. "[Dad? Is that you? It's me, your flower. Can't you hear me? Dick said you're always listening. Dad?]" I only caught my name. I ask Kaylee what the rest of what she said was.

When I learn the answer, I don't feel sure what to make of it. Sounds like she's having a...Can't think of the right word. Not really sure I want to either.

I place my hand on her forehead, feeling concerned for a good reason. Soon as it's there, she seems comforted. I remember what she told me she noticed in my touch. I'm a light source to my little sister who's half Light Fey. Another bond that I have with her, I guess. I remember what I was told about bonds that Fey make. Why the pain of her grief hurts so much.

In about 5 minutes, I see her bolt awake. "No!" She looks at the two of us then tries to get up. I can see her legs shaking. The simple act of standing up is a strain. This is really, really not good. In about half a minute, she sits back down.

"I'm guessing my wings lost another color?" "Yeah, they did. You O.K?" "Think so. Just feel kind of drained, that's all." "Kind of drained? H, I may not know much about Fey but, considering the fact that just standing up is a strain, I'd say you're more than kind of drained." "Dick, Fey tend to make quite a few understatements. It's not that I don't appreciate your concern. I'm going to be fine." "H, you're lying through your teeth. Did you miss the part where I said that just standing up is a strain?"

She sighs. "No. It's just...I don't know if I'm ready to realize that. I really don't. It terrifies me." She looks down and, while rubbing her locket, whispers, under her breath, Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me. After she finishes singing, I see tears well up in her eyes. She starts to shake. "I wish that I could bring him back Find a way to turn back time...* I feel like a shadow of what I used to be. An extremely misunderstood shadow."

Those last 15 words...

"H, you're not a shadow. You're still Fey." "You don't get it, do you, Dick? How can you? I'm sorry I snapped." She looks up at me. "I don't think I've felt this scared before that's no excuse for this short temper I'm showing right now. But who can blame me for being scared? I can't even stand because the state of wings is draining me too much. That really, really blows especially when you consider I'm meant to fly!"

I know H doesn't shout all that often and I don't think I've ever heard so much fear in her voice. She's right though. No one here can blame her for being scared. Nonetheless, she's refusing to give up. I notice her trying to get up again. I stop her. "H, you're really drained right now." "Brilliant, Holmes. Simply brilliant. Any other observations you'd like to tell me about?"

Very healthy dose of sarcasm in her voice.

Kaylee smiles. "Well, I'm not very surprised that he'd be making observations. You did say that Dick's a slang word for detective. So that means he's a Dick in more ways than one." H smiles. "My goodness, Kaylee, that sounds obscene." I roll my eyes. "That's not even the least bit funny." "But you forgot to mention the fact that he's a married Dick." "Knock it off." "Now he's an angry Dick." "No. A pissed Richard." Kaylee grins. "Ooh. Should I be scared?" "So you think he's a scary Dick." "Enough." "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm not sure where it came from." "Actually, I'm the one who started it. So I'm sorry too." "You two should be Fey-ry sorry."

H rolls her eyes. "Dick, that pun was really bad. Not one I wan to take sitting down but, right now, I don't have a choice in the matter and that terrifies me. Can't even use the smallest bit of magic because it would take too much out of me. My flying and magic are key parts of me and now they might as well be gone. I don't feel like Fey anymore. I don't even feel like me." H...She curls up into a tight ball and starts shaking.

I gently tap her on the right shoulder. "Leave." "No." "I SAID LEAVE! BOTH OF YOU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WANT TO BE ALONE! AND DON'T SAY I CAN'T BE WHAT I NEVER WAS! I MEAN IT!" I sigh. "I did say I'm always..." "DON'T FINISH THAT!" "But that's not what a brother..." "LEAVE! ME! ALONE! JUST! GO! AWAY!" "I am not leaving." "I-I...I'm sorry guys."

She looks up and uncurls from her ball. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I just...I don't know what came over me. I really don't like feeling this way. That's an understatement. I..." Her eyes well up with tears. "Wish I could tell my Dad about this but he's just..." I hear her voice soften. "Gone." She rubs her locket as tears start to fall down her face. "I know he's in my heart and mind but the pain of missing him is, by far, the worst I've ever had. I mean, look how much it's affecting me." She wipes the tears from her eyes and face. "I'm going to have to take a good deal of strength from you, Dick. Figuratively speaking but still." "Well, brothers are there for so many reasons." "And I know you'll always be mine." "Exactly. No matter what happens, I'll always be your brother." She nods. "Yeah, I knew that. Glad to know that too. I just really don't know what I'd do without you. Not that I don't like you, Kaylee." "Good to hear you like me. I don't like being belittled." "Nice pun." "The expert has spoken! To me! I'm so flattered."

Kaylee pretends to swoon.

H smiles a little wider. "Believe me, you really should be flattered. And yeah, he really is an expert. I've heard a lot of puns thanks to him. Don't ask how many. I lost count long ago. No offense, Dick, but some of them were really bad. Not ones worth a rimshot that's for sure." "Rimshot?" "Yeah, Kaylee. Rimshot. Badumkish. I may play guitar, and that sound's made using drums but, obviously, I know a bit about other instruments. My guitar, since I made it, can make sounds from any instrument I need it to for the song I'm playing."

Kaylee's eyes widen. "That's really, really cool!" "I did tell you it was something else but, seriously, H? That is...Can't think of the right word. I'm guessing playing it in public doesn't arouse suspicion because..." "Of a charm I placed on it, yes. There's magic on my guitar. Maybe that's why music helps. Singing is my bond with my Mom because I got my ability for it from her. Guitar playing is my bond with my Dad because he taught me how to play and my pick is from him. The guitar, in itself, is my bond with my people because there's magic on it and, as you both know, magic is a key part of Fey like me and Kaylee. So music strengthens the bonds that I have which, because I'm Fey, will never break."

I notice her wistfully look out the window. "Still wish I could get some air though. Being Fey, I really don't like being kept indoors for long periods of time. In fact, a lot of Fey are claustrophobic. You know I'm not but still. I'm craving some air right now. No, I'm really craving it. But I'm starting to feel trapped. Not that I don't like it here. Just..." She sighs again. "I don't know. I remember one of the first songs I sang was Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. Some of the lyrics...I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly...Yeah, that song kind of touched a chord. It's still one of my favorites. I have quite a few favorite songs though."

She smiles as she grabs her guitar and pick. Then she plays and sings, ever so softly, her newest song, Dreams.

When she finishes, Kaylee smiles. "That was beautiful. Who wrote that?" "I did. Glad you liked it. The grief felt lighter while I performed it so...Yeah. Thanks." "Not a problem. I think it's really, really cool that you write your own songs. How old were you when you wrote your first song?" "I was 10. The song's on flying and I wrote it in Ancient Fey runes."

That's H for you. I'm betting there's a guitar solo in it somewhere.

Babs enters the room. "That song was beautiful. You poured your heart into it, didn't you?" "Yeah, I did. You're not the only person who realized that." "Dick saw it first, I take it?" "Technically, I'm the one who saw it first but yes. He's seen all the songs I've written. Granted, he couldn't read some of them but still." "I'm thinking the ones he couldn't read were written in Ancient Fey runes." "Yep."

Kaylee smiles. "Could I read them?" "Only one way to find out." H grabs her songbook and opens it to a certain page. Kaylee looks at the song. "It's your Requiem for a Father." H's eyes widen. "It is. You can read Ancient Fey runes. How...Who taught you?" "I don't know. My parents weren't Fey so it wasn't them." "Kaylee this means...Well, the word used for you would be changeling." "Changeling?" "Fey brought up by non-Fey are called changelings. I'm not one. My Dad was a friend to the Light Fey. The last friend of the Light Fey to be exact."

Her breathing speeds up a little bit. "Got to stop doing that. Talking about him, heck even thinking about him hurts." She looks down as her eyes well up with tears. "And I don't like feeling that way." I barely heard her. "Where did he go? Why did he leave? I feel like there's a hole in my broken heart where he should be." "H..." "It really, really hurts Dick. Look at me now. I'm a wreck. And I HATE feeling like this!" She whispers under her breath while rubbing her locket. "Oh I miss you know I wish you could see Just how much your memory Will always mean to me...**" She's shaking like a leaf. Looking so broken.

I smile and place my right hand on her shoulder. "Hey. We're all here for you. To help you get through this. What's more your Dad never left." "Yeah, I know he didn't I just seem to forget that a lot lately. Father's Day is going to be HELL for me, I just know it." She makes a good point. I hear her breathing speed up again.

She grabs her guitar and pick then performs...I know that song. I've heard it before just not from H. It's Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven. That song really touches a chord but it helps a lot with non-physical pain.

When she finishes, she smiles. "They were listening. I can feel it. Deep inside of me." I know what she meant when she said that. My parents were listening. She played that song for them from me. "Thanks H." "Not a problem."

She smiles a little wider then performs another song. Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock. Only H, I swear. After finishing the song, her smile widens. "Any questions. Because I will, I will rock you! Rock you!"

Oh, the many wonders of having a Guitar Hero for a little sister. Every one of them is great.

I grin. "No questions and I've got no problem with being rocked." "Good."

She smiles a little wider and performs Soundgarden's Live To Rise. Once she finishes, she looks at me. "You did say you have no problem with being rocked so there's that."

Kaylee grins. "I have a rocker for a cousin. How cool is that?" "Well, I have one for a little sister." "I AM a rocker." Kaylee and I end up speaking in unison. "Rubbing it in, aren't you?" "Not intentionally." She holds her right hand up. " I swear." She traces the letters on her pick while singing a song that I know means a lot to her. On My Father's Wings.

Babs grins after she finishes it. "Is that one of yours?" "No. Dick didn't tell you?" I grin sheepishly. "I knew I forgot something." "The Dad of the person who sang that had the same name as mine. Lionel. Sir Lionel to be exact. He was a knight of the Round Table. So, Dick, the fact that you're a knight of the Light Fey means a lot. Anyway, that song's from a movie called _Quest for Camelot_."

Her voice softens. "I saw it with my Dad quite a few times. The part where Sir Lionel died scared me a little. I looked at my Dad and, for a reason I don't think I'm sure of, asked if I was going to lose him. He didn't answer but, as I later found out, he knew he was going to die. And, get this, one of the definitions of Fey is..." Her voice gets smaller. "Fated, doomed to death." I notice tears starting to well up in her eyes. "That's what he was and he didn't tell me." She's fighting hard to keep herself together but tears slowly start to flow down her face. Her breathing speeds up again and she starts to shake.

I see her punch a couch cushion as she continues to cry. Better than punching a tombstone, in my opinion. She's not going to hurt her knuckles punching that.

It's not long before she stops and wipes her eyes. "Do you think he misses me as much as I miss him?" Wasn't expecting that question. But I know how I should answer it. "Given the fact that no one we truly love ever leaves us completely, I'm sure he's fine."

Kaylee whistles. "Waxing eloquent, are we? Who have you been hanging around?"

Babs smiles. "Paging Alfred." "You think I'm that eloquent? Guess it's my turn to be flattered." "Eloquent or not, that meant a lot to me. So Thank you." She said that in such a small voice but I can tell it cheered her up a little. "Anything to make my little sister happy."

She smiles. "Aww. My big brother's a softy. That's adorable, it really is." "Would you look at that? I married a softy." "To me, he's a giant softy. Then again, to me, everyone in this room is a giant."

H smiles a little wider. "Take my word for it, you'll grow. It'll take time though." "Good. Because sometimes being eighteen inches tall stinks. Granted, it means I have a lot of people to look up to...but yeah. I think it it's really good that I'll grow like a flower." H nods. I hear her whisper under her breath. "That's what I was to my Dad. His flower." She traces the letters on her pick again. "I wish I could her him call me that one more time." "Did I put my foot in my mouth? I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." "It's fine Kaylee. I just really miss him right now, that's all. Part of me is still waiting for him to come back." "H..." "I'm fine Dick. At least, I think I am."

I see her reach into her pocket and pull out a familiar looking piece of paper. She kept her Father's legacy in her pocket. She's tracing two words. I notice that they say "his flower". I hear her sing ever so softly. "I think about you and I dream about you all the time...But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me...***" I smile. "Exactly. He'll be there too. Don't you forget that either." "I did I have a really good memory. Give me some credit." "I've known you for 12 years so I think I can do that." "Really? I'm flattered. Honestly." I grin. "Oh, you really should be." "Look, people, it's a Dick!"

Babs and Kaylee howl with laughter as I roll my eyes. H smiles as her eyes light up. "I'm sorry. I just could not resist. But, if it makes you feel better, that's the last joke I'll make with your name." "It does make me feel better. Thank you very much." "Not a problem."

She puts her Father's legacy back in her pocket. "I still have my happily ever after." "Yes, H, you do." She looks at me. "Can you do me a favor? I know I'm getting a little off topic but this is something I really, really need you to do for me." "I can. What..." "Don't you EVER get shot. I MEAN it. Don't you DARE get shot."

I heard fear and a hint of anger in her voice. But mostly fear. I understand why though. It's how she lost her Father. And, since she knows everything about when I get hurt, it would scare her so bad, especially since she can't use her healing magic.

"I did promise that I'll be really careful." "You doing favor for me then. Because, so help me if you get shot, I-I..." "Hey. Consider it done." (How can I say anything else? I don't want to scare my little sister like that.)

Babs looks at me, her eyes saying _You're not doing that as a favor for just H. I know what guns can do_. She does. Too well. Better than she has the right to, that's for sure. Then again, she's far from the only one who knows what they can do. I mean, there's Bruce for example.

H grabs her guitar and pick then starts performing another song. Best Friend O' Mine with a new twist. I love seeing my little sister rock out in itself.

"I did say that I'd rock you. You like being rocked?" "Very much so." "Well, I really like to rock. Does it show?" "Not at all." H smiles a little wider then, ever so lightly, hits me with a couch cushion. "Does THAT show?"

Babs grins as Kaylee cracks up. I put on a look of mock anger. "Yes, it does and not in a good way." "Aww. Did I hurt you?" "Only my pride." "Oh no! Not that!" There's mischief and light in her eyes.

For some reason, a memory surfaces. One totally unrelated to what's going on right now. I remember her asking me if I really had to go to Bludhaven. I smiled and told her that she'll always know where to find me. The last thing I heard before I left was her playing and singing, for me, a modified version of Simple Plan's Everytime. My send off because she's never liked Goodbyes. And, as she told me before, that's what she didn't get to say to her Father.

"Earth to Grayson. Hello?" "Grayson speaking." "Good. I like Grayson a lot. He's an excellent big brother." "Grayson has a first name TOO." "Oh yeah. Dick, right? My, how novel."

Babs laughs. "It is NOT funny." "A little bit funny, yes." "I love you too."

H cracks up. "I swear, you guys flirt so well. Makes me wonder what would happen if I were to fall in love." She blushes and lets out a nervous laugh.

I smile. "Aww. Are you embarrassed? That's adorable." "Look who's talking. Are you forgetting what I saw you do before you took me to meet Babs?"

She makes a good point. No, I haven't forgotten that. We all have our moments. That was my "Casanova Grayson" moment. Or something along those lines.

Babs grins. "What did happen? I have to hear this."

H looks at me, smiles mischievously, then tells the story.

Babs grins a little wider after it's finished. "Dick, that's adorable. It really is."

I can't seem to make myself say anything.

H's smile widens. "Cat got your tongue?" "No." "Man, you really are eloquent." "Glad you think so. I try." "You sure do. I noticed that quickly." I see mischief in H's eyes. "Short Pants." "Not funny." "Denial. I mean, seriously? Green, scaly..." "You can stop RIGHT there." "I can? Boy, am I privileged."

I can tell Babs is trying as hard as she can not to laugh. Or at least she was. She laughs. I frown. "It isn't funny." "Is too." "Is NOT." "Is TOO." "IS NOT." "IS TOO."

H laughs. "Oh, this is priceless. Simply priceless." She continues to laugh. "So much for acting your age!" Kaylee laughs too. I give H and Kaylee the Batglare. H isn't fazed but Kaylee looks startled.

"Where did you pick THAT up?" "I have my sources." "Somehow, I get the feeling I don't want to know about these "sources" of yours. That glare...I don't think I want to come up with the right word for it." "[Dark-Fear]." "H, what is the English translation for that?" "Dark-Fear. That's not the word for that glare though. It's the word for how the current state of my wings is scaring me. Being half Light Fey, it's the worst kind of fear I can have."

Makes sense to me. Guess this means that the worst kind Dark Fey can have is Light-Fear. Don't like thinking about them because of what one did to my little sister. Happy thoughts. I've got lots of those.

I'm snapped out of my reverie by the sound of H playing the famous guitar solo from Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. She's wearing a big smile on her face. Upon finishing it, she looks at me.

"Did I startle you?" "Not really." "Good. I did say that one's fun to play. There's quite a few guitar solos which are that way. Like the one's from Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine. That would be one of the reasons why..." She smiles a little wider. "I really like to rock you like a hurricane!"

I rub my hands together. "Ooh. Fascinating. Tell me more." "I'll let the music do the talking." Smiling a little wider, she plays and sings Linkin Park's Shadow of the Day. "That say enough for you?" "Quite." "That's good. I like playing that song a lot. In fact, rocking out almost feels as good as flying and that's really saying something. Doesn't mean I'm not craving some air though. Looks like I'll just have to settle for rocking out. You do have no problem with it and that rocks!"

Kaylee and Babs end up speaking in unison. "Well, I have no problem with it either."

H's smile widens. "That really rocks!"

Like I've said before, that's H for you. If something rocks, to her, then it's awesome.

* * *

*Simple Plan's Perfect World (modified slightly)  
**Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon  
***3 Doors Down Here Without You (modified slightly)


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up the next morning, wanting to sing. Smiling, I grab my pick and trace the letters on it. "In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There will always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be And everywhere I am There you'll be...*"

Dick, who obviously hear me, has a big smile on his face as he comes my way. "You nailed it. That kind of touched a chord but it was beautiful." "Glad you liked it. Felt good to sing that."

I grab my guitar then play and sing the whole song. Faith Hill's There You'll Be. Dick ends up singing in unison with me. When we finish, I smile a little wider. "They were listening." "Yes. I felt that way too."

Babs comes our way, wearing a big smile on her face. "That was touching. It really was." "Glad you feel that way."

I swear I hear my Dad speaking to me in a voice only I can hear. "In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time...** I am still here for you, my flower. Don't ever forget that. It's always and forever going to be true." [Yes, Dad, I know.] "H?" "I'm here, you guys." I can't help but smile as I tell Dick and Babs the words I heard my Dad say.

Dick grins. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your Dad NEVER left you." "Yes, I know that. I mean, give me some credit." "I can do that easily enough for my little sister." "Oh, you can? Geez, thanks. I'm VERY flattered." "Not a problem."

He tousles my hair. I fix my hair then, smiling a little wider, give him a noogie. Grinning a little wider, he gives me one back. I smile a little wider. "Of course you know this means war!" "Ooh. War with what?"

I grab a couch cushion. "With the most foul of weapons." Reality hits me all of a sudden. I put the couch cushion back, feeling dejected. "Never mind." I mutter under my breath in Ancient Fey. "[Can't even stand and I hate feeling this way. So weak and hopeless. Look at me now Dad. Can't you see your little girl's changed and not for the best. For the worst.]"

I look down. "Look at me now Tell me what do you see..." "I see my little sister. Still in one piece. That's more than enough for me." "I get your point. I'm just kind of in a funk right now, that's all." "Then it's a good thing you have a big brother who's happy enough as it is." "Understatement of the flipping century! It's when you're not smiling that I'm worried. I mean, for example, I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you cry." "I'm a man."

Babs and I end up speaking in unison. "Geez, that sounds sexist."

I look up then give Dick another noogie. He tries to give me one back but I dodge it easily then find myself falling face first towards the floor.

He stops me. "Take it easy O.K?" "I'm not an invalid." "Not necessarily but you are pretty drained." I roll my eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious." "Man, you've certainly got a healthy dose of sarcasm." "Probably a coping mechanism." "Heck of a coping mechanism if you ask me." "Well, excuuuse me, Dick. You got a problem with sarcasm?" "Not saying that." "Good."

I grab my guitar and pick then find myself performing a modified version of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. When I finish, Dick looks at me. "So that song does touch a chord for you." "Yeah, I altered the lyrics though. The original version of that song starts with "Grew up in a small town". You know that doesn't work." "Sure doesn't. Metropolis is definitely not a small town." "Nope." I pull out my key. "Take it from me. I was born and raised there."

Dick's eyes widen. "Really? No way!" "Yes way!" Babs smiles. "No way! Seriously? You were born and raised in, of all cities, Metropolis?" "You dissing it?" "Not really." "I didn't think so."

My voice softens. "Sometimes I find myself wondering where Superman was when my Dad died." "H..." "Dick, I'm fine. Well, I don't know. I guess it depends on your definition of fine."

I grab my guitar and pick. Then I play and sing, ever so softly, Heaven Got Another Angel. When I finish singing, Dick looks at me. "I told you he never left but that was beautiful." "Thanks. I really like playing and singing for my Father. It helps a lot. The saying Music calms the savage beast may have to be changed to Music takes some pain of grief." "Then perform all the music you need to. Because it's not just helping you." "Dick, you mean..." "Yeah. It helps me too." "In that case, I'll definitely perform a lot of music. I mean, what are sisters for?"

He smiles. "Knowing you I know what they're for." "Those words sound familiar." "Geez, I wonder why?" "Little smart aleck." "Little? Me? I think you've got something wrong. You're the lit..." "Finish that. I DARE YOU!" "You're little."

I don't know how but I manage to stand up and give him a noogie. I'm only on my feet for a little more than half a minute before I find myself on the couch again.

Two pairs of eyes widen and two voices speak in unison. "How was that possible?"

I'm kind of shocked too to be honest. "I don't know. But I've never liked being teased about my height. I remember someone called me a leprechaun once. That really rubbed me the wrong way. For reasons that you both know. But F.Y.I, they're called the Wee Folk not leprechauns." "I am learning something new every day." "You sure are. It still feels kind of weird teaching you guys about my people though. But I find it kind of comforting. So I'm going to give you Fey 103."

I clear my throat and smile a little wider. "There are Light and Dark Fey. Each of them have their people. On the dark side there are goblins, trolls and imps. On the light side there are pixies, the Wee Folk A.K.A leprechauns and elves. Sprites and dwarves are undecided. Do either of you have any questions?" "What are elves like?" "Well, Dick, there's two types of elves. The really tall ones are warriors. The smaller ones do other duties. Before you ask, the Wee Folk are our treasurers. Pixies have almost but not quite as magic as Fey."

I rub my locket. "Dwarves are mostly craftsmen. Some of them are warriors. Sprites are showoffs. They have to be in order to cast illusions to protect the Fey realm."

My eyes light up. "I wish I could show you guys the Fey realm. It's so...magical. Can't think of a better word even though describing it that way sounds a little cliché. You've only been in a couple parts of it. The Room of Records and my nurse's office."

Dick's eyes widen. "That means Bruce, Alfred and Clark have been in the Fey realm. Clark's vulnerable to magic. How did he not get hurt?" "Because it was light magic and he's solar powered. That and magic can be used not to hurt those who are vulnerable to it if the Light Fey who it belongs to senses good in said individual. Security for some parts of the Fey realm is obviously tighter in some places compared to others." "Like the Room of Records. You had to shrink me and disguise Babs as Fey." "Exactly. I'd probably have to do the same thing if I were to take you to the Hall of Histories."

Dick smiles. "Hall of Histories, you say? Is alliteration also big with the Fey?" "Not really. Though it does seem to make things a little simpler. Not everything dealing with Fey is complicated. We have our simple pleasures too. Like, for example, getting some air. All Fey like big, open spaces as it is but the feeling from that is definitely the best one in the world. Add to that the feeling of the sun on your wings and you've got sheer bliss, right there. I'm going to drive myself crazy talking about something I really want to do but can't so I'm going to perform another song."

I decide on Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me. That song, as I've said before, helps. Then, smiling a little wider, I play and sing a modified version of Green Day's She's A Rebel.

Dick's grinning by the time I finish it. "So, you're a rebel?" "Maybe I am a little bit of rebel, yeah. You better flipping run from my method of rebellion. Guitar solos!" Dick gasps in mock horror. "Oh no! Anything but that!" He gets on his knees and pretends to grovel. "Please have mercy." Unable to help it, I howl with laughter.

Kaylee enters the room. "What did I miss?" I manage to stop laughing. "Nothing much." "Uh huh. Riiight." Smiling a little wider, I play one of the guitar solos from Simple Plan's Meet You There. Once I finish it, I look at Dick and laugh like a mad scientist. You know, the Mwahaha sound.

His eyes widen. "Oh crap. That's a nice laugh. Geez, H, where did you pick that up?" "If you must know, I have my sources too." "Niiice sources." "Did I scare you?" "Not really. I just wasn't expecting a laugh like that from you." "Should I take that as a compliment?" "Maybe. I'm not completely sure."

My voice softens a little. "Yeah." Overcome by a sudden sadness, I play and sing, ever so softly, Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me. After I finish singing, I find myself looking down. I sing a modified version of Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon. Tears are welling up in my eyes as I sing. When I finish singing that song, they're coursing down my face.

I hear Dick singing in a voice only I can hear. "I will be here Don't you cry And he'll be there in your heart Believe me, he'll be there in your heart From this day on Now and forever more...***" I wipe the tears from my eyes and face then slowly look up. In a voice only Dick can hear, I whisper a Thank you. He smiles and nods, knowing its the little things that mean a lot to me.

Smiling a little wider, I perform a modified version of Queen's We Will Rock You. After finishing it, I look at him, with an almost but not quite grin on my face.

He grins back. "Maybe someday I'll rock you like a hurricane!"

I rub my hands together. "Ooh. How very fascinating. I must hear more."

Babs smiles. "That's an image, right there. One heck of an image. I mean that in the best way possible, I swear." "I really should hope so!" "Oh, it is an image. I should know. I've been playing guitar since I was 4." My voice softens. "And I had the best teacher, by far."

I bite my lip then play and sing a modified version of Simple Plan's Perfect. The original version never worked for me but this version clearly conveys my grief. Once I finish it, I find myself cursing under my breath.

Dick, knowing I almost never curse and who clearly hear me, looks shocked for a second. Knowing how much the pain from my non-physical wound is hurting, he hugs me as my eyes start to well up with tears. In a small voice that only he can hear, I end up telling him not to let go. "It's O.K. Shh. I am always going to be here for you. Not just because I'm your big brother either. Mainly because, right now, I know you need comfort. Just let it all out." Only I can hear him. I am letting it all out. By the time I finish, I feel much better. I smile a little wider, back on the couch. I just really don't know what I'd do without Dick. I really, really don't know.

I grab my guitar and pick then perform a modified version of U2's With or Without You. I smile a little wider after finish it. He's still grinning. "Interesting tribute, I dare say." "Well, did you have a request?" "Not exactly. But I think I'd like it if you were to bring the house down..." "With the flipping awesome magic of rock! I have no problem with that."

Smiling a little wider, I play and sing a modified version of Rock You Like A Hurricane. As soon as I finish that song, I have an almost but not quite grin on my face.

Dick's grin is huge. "I really, really like being rocked like a hurricane."

Babs smiles. "Well, it's obvious why you don't use an amp. If you were to use one, no offense, I don't think I want to know what would happen." "None taken. I think I already know what would happen. I'd be responsible for some burst eardrums."

Dick smiles. "You would probably be cited for disturbing the peace. Not by me though."

I put on a look of mock anger. "You BETTER not cite me!"

He puts his hands up. "I said I wouldn't! I meant it, I swear!"

Babs snickers. "This is so priceless. Makes me wish I had a camcorder."

I look at her, cross my eyes and take on a high, squeaky voice. "Record this."

Kaylee cracks up. Dick laughs too.

But you'd think I was bipolar because, out of nowhere, grief slams me and hard. I look down as tears flow down my face. My breathing speeds up as I continue to cry for my Dad. Feeling hammered by grief, I sing Linkin Park's My Reason.

By the time I finish, I feel so small and broken. "Babs, do you realize just how lucky you are to still have your Dad?" "H, I don't know what to say to that. I'm just so sorry you have to deal with this pain."

Not knowing what I should say, I just nod.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I really, really can not stand seeing my little sister like this. She seems like she's swallowed by her grief. Her words about my relationship with Bruce swirl through my mind. It's as if she's smaller than Kaylee.

I think about what I should say to cheer her up, even if it's just the slightest bit. I smile as the perfect words come to me. Words she said on...that night to comfort me. Of course, I'll be putting my own spin on them.

I adapt a Batman voice. "Don't you EVER forget that no one we truly love ever leaves us completely."

She smiles half-heartedly reminding me, in a way, of myself on...that night.

So that's one of the many reasons why I'm hugging her. And, as I do, I remember Violet's words about the comfort that I provide. What I said about it to her Father. Knowing that she needs it now.

I can tell that's the case, even if it's only by the way she's hugging me back.

I'll do everything I can to ease your daughter's pain of missing you, Mr. Andersen, I promise.

* * *

*Faith Hill's There You'll Be  
**The Calling's Wherever You Will Go  
***Phil Collin's You'll Be In My Heart (slightly modified)


	16. Chapter 16

I really need to get out of my funk and I know that music seems to help. So I think I'm going to perform a lot of music. I grab my guitar and pick.

Then I start performing the song that means, out of all the many I've played the most to me. On My Father's Wings.

I just want to play and sing songs that help so, after finishing that one, I decide on Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me.

I'm playing and singing for you, Dad. It's always going to be for you.

Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven.  
Heaven Got Another Angel.  
Faith Hill's There You'll Be.  
My Requiem for a Father.  
My song Dreams.

Yes. This feels good. Right. Makes the grief feel lighter. I need that.

Dick said you're always listening to me. I feel deep inside of me that you are. As my first fan.

Listening to me play and sing a modified version of Simple Plan's Meet You There.  
A modified version of Simple Plan's Meet You There.  
A modified version of Phil Collin's You'll Be In My Heart.

You never left me, Dad. You're still here with me. You always will be.

I rub my locket and smile as happy memories of my Dad fill my mind. You're smiling down on me, Dad. I really like that. It makes me feel like I'm being hugged by you. The giver of my happily ever after and so much more.

Dick has a big grin on his face as he comes my way. "Playing for him, H?"

I smile. "I'm playing for the people that never leave us completely but, yeah, no offense, it's mainly for him." "None taken. It's a nice tribute." "Thanks." "Not a problem."

He flounces around the room. "My little sister's a Guitar Hero." I can hear a Neener-neener tone in his voice as he repeats himself while continuing to flounce around the room.

I smile a little wider. "My big brother's a Dick." I clap my right hand over my mouth, hiding laughter, as he stares at me. "What? What did I do?" I can't hide my laughter anymore. Through my laughter, I manage to tell him that I didn't mean it the way it sounded.

He glares at me. "Oh, you better not."

I'm still laughing. I do stop eventually.

Babs comes our way, a grin on her face. In a sing-song voice, she tells us that she married a Dick.

I howl with laughter as they glare at each other.

Finally, Dick takes on a mock hurt tone. He sniffles. "That was meeean. I'm telling!" "Telling who?" "Your F..." He stops himself and looks at me.

I rub my locket. "I'm fine." I adapt a tone of mock anger. "You are SUCH a worrywart."

I decide to rock out. Mainly because it's so much fun. I'm going to play a lot of guitar solos. I start with the ones from Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine.

When I finish them, Babs looks at me. "Dang, you're good. Really good. I mean, I saw you play those ones before but that's incredible. Dick told me you started learning when you were 4. All those lessons really paid off." "Thanks."

I trace the letters on my pick then play the famous guitar solo from Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. After I finish it, I play and sing my modified version of Rock You Like A Hurricane.

Once I finish it, I look at Dick with a big smile on my face. "You up for another guitar lesson?"

He grins back. "I was wondering when you'd ask so, thinking you might, I came prepared." He pulls his pick out of his pocket.

I smile a little wider on seeing it then hand him my guitar. This lesson doesn't feel nearly as weird as the first one did. Maybe it's because I have a spectator. But, when the lesson's over, I find myself calling Dick my flower. I bite my lip as my eyes well up with tears. Why did I say that?

Dick looks at me. "Memory surfaced, I take it?"

I nod as I blink my tears back. Then I grab my pick and trace the letters on it again. Ever so softly, I hum a little bit of Phil Collin's You'll Be In My Heart while I trace the letters. Then, ever so softly, I sing, once again, Heaven Got Another Angel.

I smile a little wider after finishing that song. "My Dad's an angel so now he has wings too. I'm always going to be under them."

Dick nods. "Exactly. Well said H. What color do you think they are?"

I close my eyes for a second then open them again. "A lot of different shades of blue are on them, like his mem-sphere, because that's his favorite color. Not sure how you'll take this but I bet your parents have wings too." "Well, yeah, of course they do. They're Flying Graysons, silly. I'm always going to be under their wings."

I nod then, smiling a little wider, play and sing a modified version of The Calling's Wherever You Will Go. After I finish it, Dick and Babs tell me, in unison, that was beautiful.

I can't help but smile wider. "Thanks. It really seemed to make the grief feel lighter. That's definitely something I need, especially right now. I mean, being half Light Fey, I was scared of the dark for quite some time."

Dick smiles. "That explains why Batman scared you a little bit. But, then again, as he would put it..." He adapts a Batman voice. "I scare a lot of people."

I crack up.

Babs smiles. "Imitation may be the highest form of flattery but I'm not sure how Bruce would take that."

Dick grins. "He'd just GLARE at me because he's VERY intimidating."

I continue to laugh. It feels good but I do stop eventually, mainly because I want to rock out some more. I play and sing Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock.

When I finish it, Dick stares at me. "All right! I get it! You want a rock! I'll go outside and look for one O.K?"

I shake my head. "Not that kind of rock, you goof." I wistfully look out the window. "I wouldn't mind going outside though. Sure, I don't take the cold too well...but yeah. I think I'm getting cabin fever or something." I look down at my legs. I whisper under my breath. "Maybe I am an invalid after all." "H..." "Dick, look at me!" "I am. The fact that you're still here in one piece is more than enough for me. It should be more than enough for you too." "Yeah, you're right."

I slowly look up. "Sorry I snapped at you. But I am seriously craving some air." "I can hardly blame you. It is an awesome feeling."

Babs grins. "You've taken him flying? Nice way to bond."

I smile. My voice softens a little bit. "Yeah. Actually, I've done that twice. I bet you'd like the feeling too." "Heck, yes! Who wouldn't?" I smile a little wider. "I dare say, I really like your enthusiasm." "Thanks. But, seriously, one of you put the feeling in words."

I think about it for a while. "It's such an awesome one that there are no words for it. More like senses. A sense of rapture, sheer bliss, wonder and so much more. In a way, it makes you feel like anything's possible. It's just you and the air. While you're in it, it's like you're the best of friends. Once you land, you can hardly wait for the time you meet again."

Dick grins wider. "Well said H. Really well said. That was poetry, right there."

Babs nods. "Now I understand why you like it so much. I mean, that sounds incredible."

My smile widens. "Understatement! It's the best feeling in the world! By far!" It takes some effort but, to further prove my point, I move my wings a little bit. I'm about to move them more but I realize that it's such an effort that I'm shaking a little bit.

Obviously, Dick and Babs noticed. They ask me, in unison, if I'm O.K.

"I think that depends on your definition of O.K. I mean, the fact that just moving my wings is an effort really, really blows!"

Kaylee, who obviously heard me, comes our way and apologizes to me.

I sigh. "It's fine. No, it's not. I don't know if I'll ever be what I once was."

Dick stares at me. "Don't you dare say that."

I sigh again. My voice softens a little bit. "Yeah. Sorry." I grab my guitar and pick, once again, and, in an effort to try and cheer myself up, decide to rock out some more. I play and sing Soundgarden's Live To Rise.

After finish that song, I play the guitar solos from Simple Plan's Meet You There. Some of the lyrics run through my mind as I play. "...And where I go you'll be here with me Forever you'll be right here with me..."

Yes. For the briefest of moments, I swear I can feel him hugging me. Hear him telling me, once again, that he never left. I rub my locket and smile as a warm feeling fills me. One that says something I already know to be true. My Dad never left me.

I smile a a little wider as I grab his mem-sphere. I trace the Ancient Fey runs on it while singing, for the second time today, On My Father's Wings. That song means so much to me. The fact that music helps is also a plus.

Once I finish it, I find myself looking up, while smiling a little wider. I sing Faith Hill's There You'll Be again. I look at Dick after finishing it.

He grins. "H, you totally nailed it." "Thanks. I'm really glad you feel that way mainly because singing it felt good. That song is one which seems to make the grief feel lighter. I've said before that there are songs, not written by me, that help. I mean, I know that one kind of touches a chord for you but, then again, it's not the only one that does." "Yeah. Don't really have a problem with any of those songs though."

I nod. "You did prove once that you were my #1 fan." I smile a little wider as I pull out a foam finger. "I'm willing to bet that you remember this."

He grins wider. "Yeah, I do. Of course I do. I mean, I'm the one who bought it custom made so I definitely should remember it." "I've kind of said this to you before but I liked the flowers too. Cherry blossoms mean a lot to me so yeah. They...They make me think, in a way, of my Dad. Despite the pain remembering him tends to cause, I like thinking that. It reminds me, once again, that he's more than just in my heart. That's definitely one of the best things I know."

Kaylee looks a little confused. It pains me a little bit but I fill her in. She smiles. "That's pretty cool."

Dick grins. "Yeah. You know, I did consider having you be the flower girl..."

I glare at him. "Seriously?"

He looks almost nervous. "Well, as you know, I changed my mind. Mainly because I was pretty sure you'd...I don't know." "Believe me, you don't want to know what I'd do."

Dick's eyes widen. "Oh crap. That sounded threatening. I think I need to run to the hills."

I roll my eyes. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." I put the foam finger back. "What hills are you talking about anyway? I don't think there are any in Bludhaven." "I was speaking figuratively." "Yeah, I know."

I look wistfully out the window. As I do, I sing my modified version of Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. By the time I finish that song, I feel a little depressed.

I don't know why but I find myself singing Point of Grace's King of the World.

Dick sighs when I finish it. "Oh H. Out of all the songs..."

My eyes well up with tears. "Dick, I know, believe me, I know. I'm not sure why I sang that. The last thing I need to do, especially right now, is hurt myself like this."

I blink my tears back then grab my guitar and pick. To cheer myself up, I play and sing Jimmy Eat World's The Middle. My #1 feel good song.

Dick ends up saying the "Woo!" in unison with me.

I look at him after finishing.

He grins. "I couldn't resist." "Oh, I noticed."

Feeling rebellious all of a sudden, I play and sing my modified version of Green Day's She's A Rebel. I'm wearing a big smile once I'm finished with it.

Then I play and sing, ever so softly, a modified version of 3 Doors Down Here Without You.

Once I finish that song, for a reason I don't think of sure of, I bug my eyes out at Dick.

He grins wider then bugs his eyes out at me.

I smile. "Isn't being mature sooo much fun?"

He throws his hands up in the air. "Oh, yes, it is!"

Kaylee cracks up then grins. "Yeah, being mature doesn't sound fun sometimes."

I smile wider. "Well, I have my own reason for not being mature." I grab my guitar and pick. My smile widens as I play and sing Lit's Over My Head. The guitar solos are fun to play.

Feeling slightly mischievous in a musical way after finishing it, I bug my eyes out at Dick while performing the intro to Led Zeppelin's The Immigrant Song.

He's still grinning by the time I finish that. "Very nice, I dare say." "Thanks." "Surely you know by now that's not a problem." "Yeah."

Smiling a little wider, I perform my modified version of Rock You Like A Hurricane again. I really, really like rocking out. After I finish that song, I play and sing a modified version of 3 Doors Down It's Not My Time.

Seems to make me feel a little rebellious. Maybe I need to be a rebel. It seems to help too.


	17. Chapter 17

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up to the sound of H playing Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock. A grin comes to my face. Best. Alarm. Clock. EVER! Well, it's definitely an awesome thing to wake up to. Granted, she doesn't usually wake up early but still.

She finishes the song. "Goood morning Officer!"

I hide laughter for a reason I don't think I'm sure of.

Babs wakes up and stares at me. "At least it wasn't reveille." "No it was. Only H's version, that's all." "Then God help the troops." "I think we might be the troops." "War really IS hell then." "I heard that! That was meeean Babs!" "H, I didn't mean it!" "Good! I don't want to have to give you demerits!"

I can't hold my laughter back any longer.

"I can hear you laughing private!" "Oh, I'm just a private? How do I get to a higher rank?" "By rocking out! This is MY army so there!" "Boy, I'm going to be stuck as a private for quite some time then, aren't I?" "Oh, yes! How VERY fortunate for you!"

I hear her play her modified version of Rock You Like A Hurricane. "How's that for reveille MAGGOTS?" I honestly don't know why I'm laughing. But I can't seem to help it.

I find her, later, wearing a big smile. "You like your wake up call?"

I smile and sit down next to her. "Of course. You doing O.K?" "Yeah. Well, more or less. I'm really, really craving some air right now, that's all." Her voice softened a little bit with the last sentence.

"Do you still think my Dad would be proud of me?" "He said he always and forever will be, remember?"

Her smile widens. "Yeah." She traces the letters on her pick. "I do remember that. He said that the night before my first concert. Along with wishing me good luck." She pulls out her wallet and reveals the picture of him and her then touches her fingers to her Dad's image. Ever so softly, she sings Heaven Got Another Angel. After she finishes singing, she puts her wallet back in her pocket. "Still wish I could see him in person though. Can't seem to help wishing that."

"I know and I don't blame you for that wish."

Her voice softens a little. "It's my heart's wish. I'm completely certain that's what it is. I mean, some Fey can grant wishes. I'm not old enough to do something like that but, even if I was, I know I wouldn't be able to grant my own or other ones that are impossible." "So there really are Fey godmothers?" "Yeah. That's why even though I'm not really a girly girl, I tend to feel comfortable in a dress. It's natural. Like, the costume I wore on Halloween felt right in every way except the wings." "I noticed you did look really relaxed wearing it." "Well, now you know why."

I nod. "Of course because, like I've said before, I'm learning something new every day." "You certainly are. Guess that means I'm teaching something new every day. I don't feel like I'm as good a teacher as he was though." "I've told you not to sell yourself short." "I know you have. It's just...I don't know. Maybe I'm biased." She rubs her locket while singing, ever so softly, her song Dreams.

My smile widens. "You know, that song really is beautiful." "That means a lot. I'm the one who wrote it so Thanks." "Well, I do think it's pretty awesome that you write your own songs." "Don't forget that I put my own spin on others." "Now, how could I possibly forget that when I have your spin on The Bridal March as my ringtone?" "You make a good point and, interestingly enough, there's kind of a pun intended in that." "Pun? Moi? No way."

Her smile widens. "Silly me. I'm looking at THE pun teller. While we're on the subject of puns, did you get Babs' engagement ring from Robbins Brothers?" She grabs her guitar and produces a rimshot noise from it.

I grin. "Very nice pun H." "I do try. I always have. And now...Let there be rock!"

Smiling a little wider, she plays and sings her spin on Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine. After she finishes it, I can see such light in her eyes.

"I love rocking out. I really do. It's just so much fun." "I love seeing you rock out." "That's a really good thing. It is."

She smiles wider. "I who am about to rock I salute you*" With pick in between two fingers of her right hand, she snaps off a salute then plays and sings Soundgarden's Live To Rise. "I. WILL. ROCK. YOU!"

My grin widens. "Oh, yes. How many people get to brag that they have a little sister who rocks them like a hurricane? So far it's just me. I'm VERY lucky, aren't I?" "Yeah, but I get to brag that I have a big brother that I can rock like a hurricane. So I'm very lucky too." "You are, aren't you? But I'm not the only one who you can rock like a hurricane." "I know that. But you're the one of the first that I've done that too. The second person to be exact." I know that the first one must have been her Father.

She traces the letters on her pick while singing On My Father's Wings. "So how do you like being a knight? Of course now I realize that I should have dubbed you Sir Richard. Man, that sounds so weird. No offense." "None taken. I think it's pretty awesome being Sir Grayson, knight of the Light Fey. I just use escrima sticks instead of a sword, that's all." "Makes you unique. I don't think I could see you using a sword anyway." "To be honest, I don't I'm not sure if I could picture that either." "You make an awesome knight either way."

I smile. "Thanks Princess Hannah. It's an honor." "Call me H. You're my favored knight so there's no need for formalities. Well, technically, you're my only knight but you get my point. However, that's not all you are. You know something? You're in my Father's legacy."

She pulls it out of her pocket then points the words "her first friend". "Granted, you're not mentioned by name but still. He put you in there. I think that's pretty cool." "Your Dad's a good guy." She puts his legacy back in her pocket then rubs her locket. "He's always going to be." She gives me a noogie. "Don't you forget that, you goof." "I've got a good memory too. So I'm not going to forget that." "Good knight. Sit. Stay!"

I roll my eyes. "Woof." "Don't degrade yourself like that, Sir Grayson! You're a knight! So act like one!" I put on a sheepish grin. "Yes, H, I know. But I'm a rookie knight. You'll have to excuse my little mistakes. I will get better at being a knight, I promise." "I have no doubt about that. Maybe I should have dubbed you Sir Dick." She claps one hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?" "No offense but it sounds obscene." "Ooh. It does, does it? I should be SO flattered." "Oh, yes, you should. You really should. Sir Flying Grayson."

I grin. "Now that title I really like." "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool too. Especially when you consider I'm meant to fly."

She wistfully looks out the window while singing a modified version of Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock called obviously I Wanna Fly. (Saying get some air wouldn't make the song flow.)

I remember her making sure if it was O.K to say the word fly.

She looks at me after finishing the song and...Is that jealousy in her eyes? Yeah, it is. Just a hint though.

"You're jealous of me?" "Well, I'm not sure how you'll take this but, yes, I am because you're more of a flier than me. Again. I HATE being grounded! IT'S. THE. WORST. PUNISHMENT. EVER!" Man, she sounds pissed. I have no idea what to say.

She looks down. "Sorry for shouting at you." "It's O.K." Her voice softens a little. "O.K for who?" "Good point." "I did say I try. And I have another pun for you."

I rub my hands together. "Ooh. Go ahead."

She looks up at me with a big smile on her face and light in her eyes. "How do you feel about the band The Police?"

I grin wider. "Nice. Funny thing is Babs told me she heard their song Every Breath You Take after we had a bit of a fight."

She laughs. "Oh man! I knew it would work!"

My eyes widen. "H, you were responsible for that?" "I did say that you two belong together and, to be honest, I couldn't resist. I can blame my family tree for that now." She rubs her hands together and laughs like a mad scientist.

I tousle her hair. She fixes it and gives me a noogie. "Silly knight. Don't tousle my hair."

She looks down. I can tell grief hit her because there are tears in her eyes. "I want to go home but nobody's home It's where I lie broken inside**"

I hug her as she starts to shake. She slowly looks up at me. "I really, really don't think I'd be able to make it without you." "Well, I am always going to be here. ALWAYS." "Good. My knight rocks because of that and so many other things." "So I rock?" "Heck, yes, you do! In your own way." "Coming from you, that's quite a compliment. It's THE compliment. Like you calling me a Guitar Hero." She's grinning. Man, I've missed seeing that.

"I have a knight! That's pretty flipping awesome!" "Well, I am a knight." "Are you rubbing it in?" "Not intentionally." I hold my right hand up. "I swear." "Didn't really think you would because, despite the fact you're new at it, you make a really awesome knight." "Glad you think that." "I know it, silly. Now, just out of curiosity, would my awesome knight happen to be up for another guitar lesson?" "Again, I came prepared."

I pull my pick out of my pocket. She smiles and hands me her guitar. I know teaching me to play feels weird for her. She doesn't make the lesson long because of that. I don't think she'll ver give me a long lesson.

When the lesson's over, I hear her whisper under her breath in Ancient Fey while rubbing her locket. "[Dad, am I good at teaching guitar? Because I don't think I could fill your shoes. I have a good student though. A really good one.]"

She looks at me. "Hey. You like learning how to play guitar?" "Yes, I do." "That's another good thing." She traces the letters on her pick then puts it next to mine. "I'll make a rocker out of you. It will take time though. And I'm sure that you will make a great rocker." "Thanks." "Not a problem at all. Surely you know that." "I should." "Darn straight."

She grabs her guitar and pick then performs her modified version of Green Day's She's A Rebel. "I think I like being a rebel." "Ooh. I have a rebel for a little sister." "Do you now?" "Probably." "Should I be flattered?" "Not sure."

She snaps her fingers. "And the Aaamazing Grayson proves, once again, just how eloquent he is!"

I get up and bow modestly. "Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause." "Now you're selling yourself short." "Not trying to. I'm used to applause." "Because you're a showman. Yeah, I know."

She looks wistfully out the window again. "I am so craving some air." "That's another thing I can hardly blame you for." Her voice softens. "Uh huh. In a way, you understand." She twitches her wings. "That's all I can do with them now. It's not much but I'll settle for that, I guess."

As I look at her wings, I remember seeing them for the first time. Her asking me if I believed in fairies. Even back then, I was a detective. I figured out the truth about her wings.

I hear her sing, ever so softly, her Requiem for a Father. "Dad, I miss you but I know you're an awesome angel. Do you like getting some air with your wings? I'm sure you do, actually. Who could blame you? I'm sure you're really good at it. I'll always love you, angel Dad! ALWAYS AND FOREVER! Sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted to prove my point."She looks at me. "Am I eloquent?" "Sometimes." "I should be so flattered." "Oh, yeah." "That's my knight people! Isn't he something else?"

Again, I bow modestly.

She smiles. "A modest knight, to boot. Just one of the many, many reasons why I like him so much." "Who is this knight you speak of? Oh, wait!" Her smile widens. "Yeah, you wouldn't know him, would you?" "Who, me? No way!" "Yes way!"

We look at each other then crack up.

She smiles. "You know, J.M. Barrie tapped into Fey history in more ways than one. We really were born from a laugh." "Then that means..." "The fact I couldn't being myself to laugh was pretty serious, yeah."

She rubs her locket. "Some days just feel harder than others. To be honest, I'm dreading Father's Day. Actually, I know I'll sing for him on that day. Probably write another song for him and...you know. He'll like that." "Of course. Who wouldn't?" "Thanks." "No problem whatsoever."

She smiles wider then grabs her guitar and pick. While looking out the window, she plays and sings Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven. "Love you, Dad. Always. Don't forget that. Then again, I don't think you would."

My smile widens. "No, he wouldn't." I put my right hand on her shoulder. "There's no way he'd forget something like that." "Figured it couldn't hurt to remind him, that's all. I know he'd like what you've been for me with him "in a better place". I wonder why they say that. How do they know?" "It's just another thing they say in an attempt to make you feel better." "Let me guess. This is the voice of experience talking again." "No, it's the voice of..." "Sir Grayson, my knight!"

She rubs her hands together. "That's sooo completely and utterly fascinating." "I'm sooo flattered."

She looks at me. "Who could blame you for being flattered. NOBODY, that's who." "I must find this "nobody" of whom you speak. As a knight, I have my honor to protect." "Yeah, you do. But you have the honor of a princess and..." She places my pick in my hand. "A token from her. "Nobody" is very jealous of that so your honor is safe." "Princess is a rocker, I take it?" "Who tipped you off?" "Very good point." "Well, like I said, I do try. As a princess, I have to. It tends to be exhausting, as you can see. Mainly because there's someone I'm missing. But you, my totally rocking knight, are there for me through it all. That SO rocks!"

I honestly can not help but grin. "So I'm a rocking knight?" "I really do hope you were paying attention, Sir Grayson. Even rookie knights should know to do that." "Oh, I was paying attention. I swear. After all, like you said, I do know that's something I should do." "That's good. You're catching on quite well, I dare say." "Give me some credit." "I can definitely do that. Knights should get credit. Especially if they're mine." "Aww. I'm moved, I really am." "Oh, I moved my knight, did I? Checkmate!" "Nice pun." "Coming from you, that's quite the compliment." "Knights should compliment their princesses. I'm certain of that."

She smiles. "Knew you were catching on well. Thanks, by the way." "Like I've said before, that's not a problem."

Her smile widens. "I know I'm getting a little bit off topic but do you realize you have quite a bond with the Fey? One of the strongest, that's for sure. You're making history!" "Well, I don't really know what to say to that." "Don't exactly blame you. I mean, good grief, you're practically glowing, that's how strong your bond is."

My eyes widen. "Whoa. I honestly...Just..." "I know, believe me, I know. To further prove my point, Fey glow and, obviously, can sense glowing. My glow is dim but, no worries, I'm fine. More or less, anyway. Kaylee's glow is obviously brighter than mine right now. When her magic reveals itself, her glow will brighten. Depending on what magic reveals itself, her glow could get pretty bright. However, she seems to have instincts so I can tell she'll be able to keep it under control. That's what I had to do with my glow but, when I showed you my wings for the first time, I couldn't help it from getting a little brighter. What's more, since you figured out the truth about them...Well, my glow got a little brighter when you did. Couldn't help it that time either."

She smiles wider. "You get what I'm saying?" "Yeah. That's your Fey bond guiding you. You have instincts too." "That's...I really can't think of the word." "Don't blame you for that. I should probably teach you some more Ancient Fey words. [Light.]" "[Light.]" "You really are good. That was light. We both know how important that is." "I've known you for long enough to, that's for sure." "Uh huh. Man, I feel a little wiped."

I place my right hand on her shoulder. "Don't exert yourself." "I'm not. Did you see me exert myself? No. Am I doing that now? No. Besides, like I said, I'm just a little wiped. You know, I think it's pretty cool that I feel light in your touch. I'm sure you know why I feel that way." "I do." "There you go, proving you're eloquent again. You trying to give Alfred a run for his money?" "I don't think I could do that." "Like you told me, don't sell yourself short. If it will make you worry less, I'll get a micro-sleep."

She closes her eyes.

I smile. Yes, Princess Hannah, get some rest. I, as your knight, will watch over you.

* * *

*ACDC's For Those Who Are About To Rock (We Salute You) (slightly modified)  
**Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home (slightly modified)


	18. Chapter 18

I ended up getting more than just a micro-sleep. About 10 minutes later, I find myself nervously looking at Dick. He looks at me and I can see a little bit of concern in his eyes. "H, you O.K?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad memory, that's all." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Since it involves you, I might as well."

His eyes widen a little at first but he quickly regains his composure. "Go ahead." "I saw you get shot in the shoulder." "Man, out of all the times I've got hurt, it was that one? No wonder you looked at me nervously. That must have scared you pretty bad when it actually happened." "Well, I did say I remember waking up in a cold sweat. On the night that happened, I woke up drenched in one. Screaming at the top of my lungs. Scared out of my mind for my best friend."

My voice softens. "Dad came into my room and asked me what happened. And I realized that it had scared me speechless." "Whoa. It scared you that bad? Just out of curiosity, how long did it take for your voice to come back?" "5 days." "You were scared."

I feel my voice get a little angrier. "Yeah, I was really, really scared for you! And I HATED feeling that way! You may be really good at tightrope walking but you're constantly out on the ledge! You get HURT and now I can't do ANYTHING for that! Just like I couldn't do anything for my Father! Do you have any idea how much THAT scares me?"

My voice softens. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." "It's O.K. Shh. I made a promise that I'll be really careful, remember? The last thing I want for you, especially right now, is to be scared."

He smiles. "Mainly because brothers are there for so many reasons and..." He places his right hand on my shoulder. "I will always be yours."

I smile. "You're selling yourself short again. You're not just my brother, you goof." "Yeah, I know." "Good." "Well, it's kind of hard to forgot something like that when I've got a ring."

My eyes widen. "Oh goodness. Are you saying you're married?"

His eyes widen. "I'm WHAT? MARRIED? Oh God!"

Smiling mischievously, I hum the song I sang at his wedding.

"I AM married. Whoa."

We look at each other then, for a reason I don't think I know, crack up. It does feel good to laugh but we do stop shortly.

Dick grins. "I honestly don't know why I was laughing." "Neither do I but I do admit that it felt good. You know why." "Because your people were born from a laugh."

I rub my hands together. "I have taught you well." "You are a great teacher." "Thanks." "Surely you know that's not a problem." "Yeah."

I grab my guitar and pick. After tracing the letters on my pick, I play and sing The Fantasy by 30 Seconds To Mars.

"Kind of hard not to believe in the fantasy when I know 2 Fey, I dare say." "As for me, well, I am Fey." "You don't say!" "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

I look at my legs. I whisper under my breath. "Figurative..." "Don't finish that." I sigh. "I get the point. It's just...I really don't know. I know I should be grateful I'm still in one piece but I'm craving some air so bad. I need it." I wistfully look out the window. "I'm deprived of my second home. I HATE that." I look at Dick.

Kaylee enters the room. I notice her glow is brighter. She smiles. "I feel like my magic showed itself. I'm wondering if it will do something for your wings." "Now's as good as any a time to find out."

I carefully get down on the floor. Once I'm there she touches my wings and I feel...Whoa. So much light. It's definitely doing something. It's a lot to handle. What's happening?


	19. Epilogue

Kaylee's P.O.V

* * *

This is so cool! My magic has definitely revealed itself in a good way.

I can't help but grin as I watch the gray on my cousin's wings disappear.

The green on her wings is there again.  
Here comes the yellow.  
Now the orange.  
The red's back now.

Dick and I watch H float. She's grinning. "I can not thank you enough, Kaylee." "Believe me, it wasn't a problem."

Dick's grinning. "Well, would you look at that?"

My grin widens. "Yeah. It's really cool!"

Babs enters the room. "What did I miss?"

H lands, then fills her in.

Everyone in the room's grinning now.

Happy endings are very cool.

I'm pretty sure you can take my word for it.


End file.
